The Good Die Young
by PurpleSakuraBlossom
Summary: In time's of war, everyone is affected, but in this war the fight has been getting harder and harder. Rose Tyler has been fighting for as long as she can remember, looking for any end to come. What she didn't expect was an impossible reunion in the middle of a battle that could decide the fate of every Universe in existence.
1. Chapter 1: Something's Coming

**Disclaimer: Please note none of the characters are mine, I own nothing and make no money from this.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Something's Coming**

"_May you be in heaven half an hour before the devil knows your dead."_

The grass crunched under the footsteps, the frost glittering in the early morning light making the sober place look more magical than it should. Crosses lay in perfect lines for as far as the eye could see, a constant reminder of just how fleeting life truly was. Of how cruel and terrible war was. Blonde hair flickered in the wind as the sturdy boots carried her on a path she had made over a hundred times by now, a path she would make a hundred more.

Crouching down before the well weathered cross, the woman delicately placed the pink rose against the cross. The yellow ribbon that had been tied tightly round the stem fluttered in the breeze looking to break free from its sombre surroundings, slender fingers reached forward to secure it once more causing the light to bounce off the silver band on her left hand. Leaning back with a sigh, she studied the small bronze plaque attached to the cross. The words were choppy and uneven, it wasn't a surprise with the amount that they were having to produce it was no wonder that they could have been tidier, _at least they had got the name right_ she thought with a small chuckle.

_Doctor John Tyler_

_Died – 3__rd__ June 2025_

_Gone but never forgotten_

"You always said that you would never see me as anything other than a Tyler, had to make sure you kept it that way I suppose." The decision for him to take her name had come as a shock to her, but after the explanation and the hopeful look in his gorgeous brown eyes she wouldn't have it any other way. Her comm crackled in her ear startling her out of her reminiscing the voice of her Lieutenant bringing her back to reality.

"Sorry to interrupt your downtime Commander, we have a transmission coming in from the Admiral. He says its top priority."

"Tell him I'm on my way, James." Rose sighed once more as she stood, her legs protesting from being in the same position for as long. Giving one last glance to the grave and a promise to visit as soon as she could, Commander Rose Marion Tyler left the mass graveyard her gunmetal grey military armour reflecting some of the light. This war was coming to a close, one way or another. As she walked away she failed to notice the figure in the background.

"The Bad Wolf hunts her prey, the reunion will decide the fate of all worlds."

* * *

The usual hum of the TARDIS did nothing to comfort him, the Time Lord stared aimlessly at the screen in front of him with no real purpose other than to distract himself from the outside world. He could hear the chatter of his companions down the many halls there joy and wonder at the universe had been the only thing to keep his mind occupied these last few days. Something was coming.

The call of Amy from down the hall distracted him from the words that flashed across the screen. _Bad Wolf. _

With a sigh the Doctor stood and moved to join his companions, the TARDIS seemed to sense his distress and sent a gentle nudge towards her pilot. The Doctor couldn't stop the small smile that tugged at his lips, his ship really was the best in the universe. He gave the console an absent minded pat before heading off towards the library. His journey was interrupted by the TARDIS violently hurtling from side to side, throwing him roughly to the floor. Eyes widening he scrambled upwards and raced to the console.

"Doctor! Doctor what's happening?" Amy shout terrified as she and Rory finally managed to their way to the console room, often stopping to find something to cling onto. River followed more carefully but as wide eyed as everyone else in the room.

"Something has got a hold of the TARDIS and is dragging her in. Hold on to something!" The Doctor screamed while clutching onto the console as his ship shook violently. When they finally thumped to a stop River rushed forward to help check the condition of the ship.

"Everything seems normal, working a minimum power to compensate the rough ride no doubt, but none the less completely normal. No readings are showing though, not entirely sure where we are" As River continued to study the screen the Doctor moved towards the doors. His companions followed at a slight distance. As the doors opened the Doctor didn't think there was much in the universe that could surprise him anymore, but when he took in the dazed expression of the two men outside, apparently he was mistaken.

* * *

Rose let out a weary sigh, something she seemed to be doing a lot of today. Going over reports had never been any fun in most of her naval career but now, now it just seemed like a constant battle between paperwork and fighting in this war and she wasn't entirely sure which one was worse. Probably the reports. Throwing the report down at her desk, she leaned back and glanced around her cabin. For a war ship it was actually quite spacious with a couch in one corner, a bed pushed against one wall and a desk. She could still here the crew outside over the gentle hum of the ship. For a moment her thoughts drifted back to another ship she called home, hurtling through time and space, hand in h…

Rose shook her head, it wouldn't do to dwell on the past so much and she had long since come to terms with how her life had turned out, it wasn't quite how she had pictured her life and it certainly hadn't been what John had wanted for her but he understood. When the war had first broken out John been key to upgrading the defence system that the Earth had in place, which was not great in the face of a galactic army hell-bent on destroying half the universe. Rose had been standing ten feet away when he had been hit, the scenes often ran through her head…

_Dirt and rubble rained down upon them as yet another blast hit the building behind them, the evacuation was going slowly. Too slowly if they wanted everyone out alive. Rose glanced up taking in the scene as she helped a young girl into the back of the truck, she must have been about twelve, far too young to be witnessing this type of destruction. The invading horde seemed never ending and, with the advanced technology, unstoppable. She barely had time to register the shouted warning before an explosion rocked the ground. A searing pain surged through the left side of her head as she turned to slam the truck doors closed, protecting those inside. _

_Scrambling to her feet, ears ringing, blood dripping she looked around wildly trying to find John. Chaos surrounded her as soldiers returned enemy fire and medics attended to the wounded, one medic was heading towards her but she waved him off. She had to find John. The pain was unlike anything she had every felt before and her head felt as though it may explode. Finally she spotted him fumbling for the shield generator trying to raise the defences but something seemed wrong, a steady stream of blood was flowing from his side, a twisted piece of metal had been impaled through his side. With a startled cry, Rose rushed forward stumbling multiple times on the uneven surface before crashing down beside him and calling for a medic. _

"_Rose! I need to get the shield up, we can't lose this position" He cried frantic before doubling over in obvious pain, has hand fluttered over the shard before slumping down. He glanced up, eyes widening in horror as he saw her. "Rose…you're hurt. Your eye, your face!" She hissed and moved away as his had reached up to touch her, she didn't want to know the damage. John's hand dropped as a racking cough shook his body, blood spilling from his lips showing just how much damage had been done. Rose's hands shook as she reached for his hands, trying to give him any comfort that she could. She ran her hands through his greying hair, they had some good years together but it would never be enough. _

"_I am so glad I got to spend these years with you, still as gorgeous as the day we met." Rose smiled through the pain, remembering fondly her knight in shining armour coming to rescue her. John couldn't fight the laugh or the wince that followed. _

"_What? That daft old face? Don't even get me started on the ears. Oh Rose, my Rose, you haven't aged a day. I'm so sorry, I wish I had known before…" he trailed off as more blood splattered from his lips, staining the pale skin of his chin and neck. _

"_You never have to be sorry, not for anything. I…I wouldn't have missed it for the world." She watched in horror as a smile tugged at his lips before his eyes flickered, the light going out. The sob that followed sounded more like a wounded animal, the soldiers looking on felt their hearts go out to the broken girl. Rose was overwhelmed by the pain and hopelessness of everything, she wanted this to end. The last of her loved ones had been taken by this war and she wanted to join them, more than anything in the world she just wanted to be at peace for it all to end…_

_No! This was not who she was! This is not the woman that John had loved! Rose felt something rise within her, a tingling feeling spread throughout her as the pain of her loss surged through her. She was a fighter, and so she would fight. A golden glow surrounding her was the last thing she remembered… _

Rose snapped back to the present when her computer pinged. She sighed as she remembered waking up in a hospital bed with the worst headache you could imagine. It was there that she was introduced to Admiral Iain Stevenson of the newly formed Alliance Naval Military. Torchwood had been wiped out years before, soldiers really were the only ones left to fight. She had obliterated the horde that has attacked, using a power buried deep and an assault rifle. She laughed as she remembered her reaction to the news. She couldn't believe it, sure she had basic training, Torchwood required it, but she wasn't a soldier. She couldn't fight but after listening to the report from the soldiers that were there, the men and women that she had saved it was hard to argue with. After that, joining the military felt right. This was what she was supposed to do.

John would have hated it, but she rose through the ranks even joining the elite's to become a member of the N7 core. Many described her as a force to be reckoned with, the skills that she has learned over the years as well as her mysterious power means she is not one to be crossed lightly. Or so she is told. The door to her cabin slides open and heavy booted feet cross to where she is sitting, Rose can't stop the smile the shows on her face at the sight of her friend.

"You know, for someone who doesn't age, you look like shit." Jacqueline 'Jack' Laurence, ex-convict turned military grunt. With her gruff attitude, partially shaved head and heavily tattooed body it was no surprise that Jack didn't make friends easily. The friendship between the two women had come as a surprise to many, but Rose wouldn't have changed her for the word.

"And here I thought I always looked like shit!" Rose laughed as she stretched towards the whiskey sitting on her desk while Jack made herself comfy on the couch. Jack snorted as she snatched one of the outstretched glasses.

"Yeah right Barbie, you have half the crew in a drooling mess as you walk past them. Let's not even get started on what would happen if you actually stopped and spoke to them. You know as well as I do that your little eye accessory only adds to the charm. Not that you fucking need it!" Rose smiled as she reached up to touch the blue eye patch that covered her left eye. After the accident her eye had healed in full, but the iris had changed to a gold colour that seemed to glow. Rose grew tired of the many curious and startled looks she had received so started wearing the patch.

"Just doesn't seem right without it, part of the armour."

"Ah yes, couldn't have the great Commander Thorn out of her armour." Rose couldn't stop the groan that passed, she hated that nickname. A knock at her door prevented her from saying anything more about Jack's comment. Shouting confirmation to come in, the door slid open to reveal the hulking figure of Lieutenant James Vega. Vega had been with Rose for years now, and next to Jack, was one of her most trusted friends.

"Well, lookie here, the tree trunk has ventured out of the cargo bay!" Jack cackled while James rolled his eyes, he was used to Jack by now. Sighing he turned to address Rose.

"Lola, we got a…eh situation down in the hold." Rose rolled her eyes as yet another one of her nicknames came out to play.

"What's up Vega?"

"Well I really think you should come down and check it out. These boxes just appeared! From nowhere!" Rose and Jack couldn't stop the bemused looks they through at each other. "I'm serious Lola! They just appeared and next thing I know people start pouring out of them! Don't really wanna think about what they were doing, damn things look tiny…" James trailed off as the glass that was clutched in Rose's hand shattered from the grip on it. The Commander was up and striding towards the door, leaving Jack and Vega to rush after her.

"Have we got people in the cargo hold? I don't want them going anywhere!"

"Cortez has half a dozen men on them, they ain't going nowhere. You got any idea what we are dealin' with here?"

"Yeah, but I really hope I am wrong." Of course the universe had very rarely played in Rose's favour, and while it really shouldn't have been as big of a shock, she still wasn't overly sure how to process it. "You have got to be shitting me."

Before her stood three separate Police Boxes. So distracted as she was. She completely missed the shell-shocked expressions on the faces of the three men at the front of the group.

"Rose Tyler"

* * *

The Time Lord Victorious is wrong. They were the only thoughts that he had, they kept repeating themselves over and over. He cradled his head in his hands as he slumped down on the grating of the console room floor. He had gone too far, and had caused the death of a brilliant woman. What had he been thinking! A wave of despair flooded through him, this wasn't who he was supposed to be. He wanted to help people, not give them a reason to kill themselves.

His self-loathing was interrupted when he was suddenly thrown from his position his world spinning as the TARDIS lurched from side to side. The Doctor clung to the floor his knuckles white from the pressure of holding on. Once the ship had landed with a bump he pulled himself up while glaring at the screen.

"What was that all about, huh?" After studying the screen with no result he finally moved towards the door, and stepped out. Coming face to face with another TRADIS…and his past self. "What?!"

"Oi! What the hell is going on?" The pinstriped Doctor couldn't quite comprehend what was going on, old Big Ears seemed to be having a great time grumbling and cursing the world. "Oh don't tell me that I end up turning into a sandshoes wearing pretty boy!" He couldn't keep the sneer out of his voice that the tenth Doctor couldn't help but be slightly offended by.

"Hey! I am not 'pretty'! And even if I was it's a lot better than having those ears!" He opened his mouth to continue but was interrupted by a defining thud impacting of the metal floor. Judging by the bemused look on his former self's face he had a fairly good idea what was behind him. Turning round, low and behold there was a third TARDIS. After a few seconds an oddly dressed man stepped out along with three others, one of whom appeared to be…"Professor Song?!" His head was really starting to hurt now.

"Well, now, this is quite a surprise. Didn't expect I would be bumping into either of you anytime soon. Or ever for that matter!" The bowtied Doctor fidgeted ever so slightly before turning to the others, "Ponds, River Song let me introduce you to, well, myself"

The tenth Doctor really didn't think things could be any worse until he heard the tell-tale sound of guns being readied. Six armed men surrounded them pointing heavy duty weapons at them, a quick glance to his right showed Bowtie placing himself more in front of his traveling companions. The sound of leather to his left showed that the other had also moved forward to confront the threat being posed to them.

"This is an Alliance Military vesicle, how did you get aboard?!" While the man asking the questions did have a weapon in hand, he didn't seem in any hurry to point it. Probably figure six guns were enough, which the tenth Doctor would have a hard time arguing. He never did like guns.

"What is the Alliance Military? I have heard of a lot of military factions, that ain't one of them" Nine asked stepping forward taking majority of the attention away from the others. The soldiers looked around in confusion, clearly someone not knowing about them and never occurred. "Any rate, who is in charge here? I would like to have a little chat, if you don't mind."

"Mr Vega, please alert the Commander of the erh, situation that has developed." The sight of a massive figure moving drew his eyes, how on earth did he miss him. The man in question gave a nod and disappeared into what seemed like an elevator.

"Erh, Doctor? What the bloody hell is going on?!" The exclamation came from the tall redhead, who seem torn between clutching the other man's hand and wringing the Doctors neck for answers.

"Well Pond, it seems that we, and two of my other regenerations, have been pulled aboard a military and are running the risk of being shot dead if we do anything. That sum it up?" The snort from the leather clad Doctor and the glare from the Ponds seemed to sum up what everyone thought of that explanation. So distracted where they that they never noticed the elevator returning until a familiar voice rung out. A voice he was sure he would never forget, no matter how long he lived.

"You have got to be shitting me." Standing there, with a completely bemused expression, was his…

"Rose Tyler"

* * *

**Sooooo, what did you think? Good? Bad? Other? Any feedback is greatly appreciated, honestly encourages the writing process!**


	2. Chapter 2: An Ill Fated Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, I am merely using them for my own entertainment. Big thanks to everyone that followed, review and favourited the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: An Ill Fated Reunion**

_"In the absence of light, darkness prevails."_

"Rose Tyler"

Said woman glanced towards the sound, her bemusement still evident as she looked upon the three men before her. She motioned towards the soldiers indicating that they should lower their weapons, judging by the tense forms no one was overly keen on the idea, however an order was an order and Rose was confident it would be complied with. She felt the questioning gaze of Jack burning into the side of her neck and couldn't prevent the sigh that escaped her. Today was clearly not her day. "Cortez, sit-rep!"

The man that has been questioning the Doctor stepped forward, "We're not entirely sure ma'am. We were hoping you would be able to find out." Rose glanced towards the people standing in the cargo hold. The com in the ship crackled to life with the voice of the ship's piolet.

"Commander, Captain Anderson is on vidcom. I have patched him through to the War Room."

"Got it Joker. Vega take them to the starboard observation deck, and lose the guns. I am sure that they won't be taking the ship anytime soon." With another glance at the group, Rose turned to the elevator and left. There were more important things going on in the universe at the moment, the arrival of the multiple Doctors could wait.

* * *

The shock had apparently not worn off if the expression on the three men's face were anything to go by. They had been standing in the same position for so long that Amy was beginning to worry. Slowly she moved forward and stretched out towards her Raggedy Man.

"Doctor? Are you alright?" Her voice seemed to startle him out of whatever he had been thinking. She watched as he shook his head trying to compose himself and turned to give her a hollow smile.

"Come along Pond, I believe we have somewhere to be." He motioned towards the soldier waiting near the elevator. The group made their way over, the silence seemed even worse in the enclosed space. The soldier made his way over and hit a green control on the door to reveal a spacious room with multiple couches, a full stocked bar and a window the size of one of the walls looking out to the great expanse of Space. It didn't matter how many times she saw it, it still amazed Amy that she was able to look out onto this.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the ANM Aegis, the best stealth and recon ship in the entire fleet. Name's Vega, so… you know the Commander?" Amy couldn't help but wonder if he knew that she was wondering the exact same thing. Glancing to the side she seen that River and Rory were sending looks towards the Doctor, clearly searching for some hint of anything that would give away what was going on. Before anyone could answer, the door slid open to reveal the heavily tattooed woman from before. Wordlessly she dropped herself into a chair at the bar, taking a long swig straight from the bottle and seemed completely content to have nothing to do with any of time. "C'mon Jack, come say 'hello'!" Vega snorted as she did nothing but flip him off.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Thorn, you're looking a bit worse for wear. How are you holding up?" The blue tinge of the vidcom caused a slight blur to the Captain's image at the best of time, but even then she could tell how dram he looked.

Rose couldn't stop the sigh that escaped her, "As well as to be expected sir, just looking for this to be over." And she really was, the fighting was beginning to take its toll on everyone.

"Next supply run arrange a shower leave, I am sure your crew could use it."

"Thank you sir, it is appreciated. What is it I can do for your?"

"We lost all contact with our research post in the Hades Gamma cluster, take the Aegis and confirm the situation. Communications have been unreliable at the best but we are not taking any risks with this. Majority of our defensive plans have come out of this research base,"

"Understood sir, anything else I should know?"

"Three S Class Horde battle cruisers have been spotted in the region, watch yourself out there." Rose gave a final salute and turned from the com.

"Joker, set a course for the Hades Gamma Cluster."

"Rodger that Commander. Just one quick thing…what are we doing about the extra passengers?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Well, there is always the airlock." Rose let out a laugh at that, now there was an idea.

* * *

The ninth Doctor couldn't comprehend what had just happened, he had just dropped Rose off to visit her mother and next thing he knew he was surrounded by his future selves, on an advanced spaceship that was apparently being captained by an older Rose Tyler and on top of that he had the worst headache he could remember experiencing. The only thing that was keeping him sane was the confused looks everyone else was sporting. Well standing around was doing absolutely nothing for them.

"Right, one of you want to explain what's going on?" His voice came out much harsher than intended, but damn it he needed answers. It was the pinstriped wearing idiot that turned round with a snarl.

"What makes you think we know anything more than you do, hmm? You really think we would just be standing here if we had the slightest idea what was going on?" Nine could feel the rage boiling under the surface, he was in no mood to deal with the sarcastic idiot. The fact he would one day be said sarcastic idiot seemed to escape him as he moved forward and grabbed the other man by the suit jacket.

"I meant with Rose! What is going on with Rose? Did you even realise that it was her?" He was thrown back suddenly, the idiot had more strength in him than he imagined.

"Of course I knew it was her! I don't know what happened, when I left her she was safe. She was always supposed to be safe!" His voice held a hint of desperation that made Nine pause for a moment.

"Left her where exactly? In case it had escaped you, this isn't 2005." This seemed to strike a chord with the others in the room. Vega and Jack shared a look, clearly they didn't have the slightest idea what was going on.

"Did you just say 2005? As in, the year 2005?" Vega looked completely confused by the concept, when he received a positive response he continued almost exasperated, "How could you _leave someone _in 2005? That's 160 years ago!" Nine felt his world come to a halt, his precious girl had been cruelly abandoned well outside of her own time. He didn't register the shocked look on pinstripes face as he balled up his fist and slammed in into the idiots face.

* * *

Ten grunted as the force sent him tumbling to the floor, there was no time to brace himself as the leather clad man was on him slamming his fist home once more. Vision blurring, ears ringing, Ten could do nothing other than brace himself for the next impact. But it never came. Just as suddenly as the attack happened, it was over.

Raising a hand to his nose in an attempt to stop the blood flowing, he shakily pushed himself into a sitting position. It took a few minutes to focus his vision, but he wasn't prepared for what he saw. Sprawled against the door, his former self was looking up in confusion and wonderment at the topic of their previous conversation, one Rose Tyler. Apparently she had been the one to throw the other man off him, not Vega like he had originally guessed, but how she had managed it was beyond him. She looked less than pleased if her scowling expression was anything to go by.

"That is enough! I will not have any of you fighting on my ship, is that understood?" Rose's expression was truly frightening, the stark blue of her eye patch contrasted sharply against her pale skin making her look every bit the commander her companions said she was. With a sigh she turned towards him and he had to concentrate on what was actually being said, his pink and yellow human had always been beautiful. "What's the verdict, you gonna live?"

While it wasn't quite the level of concern he was used to coming from Rose, it was still concern and it still managed to warm his hearts. With a slight wince he managed a nod in confirmation, it had been a while since he had suffered a bloody nose but he was tougher than he looked. Seemingly satisfied with the answer Rose turned to Vega and Jack with a raised eyebrow, the question clearly obvious.

"Hell Lola, they just looked like they needed to blow off some steam!" Vega answered with a chuckle. All three Doctor's shared a look at that _'Lola?' _

"Uh-huh. Anyway I need you two suited up, a research centre has possibly been compromised. This is now a priority. Vega get Cortez to ready the shuttle." Vega saluted while Jack nodded and both left to comply with the order. With a sigh, Rose turned back to them. "So anyone want to fill me in on what's going on?"

* * *

Rose sighed again, she was going to need to stop doing that, and turned to face her…guests. "So anyone want to fill me in on what's going on?" She watched as everyone in the room shared a look, clearly no one quite knew what to say. Moving further into the room and taking a seat on one of the couches she spotted a cloth on one of the tables and absentmindedly tossed it in the direction of the Tenth Doctor, no point getting blood all over the floor. Rose motioned towards the others while stating "Well how about some introductions then?"

"Ah! Yes, quite right! Amy, Rory, River let me introduce you to my former selves and Rose Tyler." The quirk of her eyebrow seemed to go unnoticed.

"Hold up! What do you mean former selves? How can you all be in the same place, surely that would cause a paradox or something?" Amy questioned, her thoughts mirroring Rose's. How was this possible?

"Something seems to have pulled each of us here from a certain point in our timelines, but I have no idea what would have the power to do something like that." The bowtie wearing Doctor responded, it was not quite the answer that Rose had been hoping for.

"So if something forced you here it's a good bet that it is keeping you here as well?" Rose completely missed the looks she received from the Doctor's, just as she was about to continue Joker's voice came across her com.

"Commander we are coming up on the research base, ETA ten minutes."

"Rodger that Joker." Rose moved to stand up but found herself blocked by the two doctors she had travelled with. She could feel her eyebrow twitch in annoyance, _really? _"Yes?"

"Well we wanted to talk to you, I think we need to figure out why we have been brought here." The Tenth Doctor stated, nervously tugging at his right ear.

"It will need to wait, this research base is a top priority and this isn't exactly a part of space that you want to be lingering in for too long. We can talk after." Rose went to move past them again when she felt a hand on her arm, following the leather clad limb she glared with a single eye but he didn't seem to realise the annoyance.

"If it is unsafe then let us come with you, you shouldn't be putting yourself in danger!"

"I already have a team going with me, and it wouldn't be the first time." She managed to shrug him off and push past them, "Feel free to head to the mess-hall, I will let Gardiner know to expect you." With that she walked out the room before waiting for a response. She wasn't trying to be cruel towards them but she had been fighting in this war for a long time, she was well past the point of needing someone to coddle her and protect her from the real world. Rose stepped into the elevator wondering just what else could go wrong with this day.

* * *

**And chapter two is done! Tis a little bit shorter than I originally planned but hey-ho! Remember reviews = love!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Hounds of War

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, I am merely using them for my own entertainment. **

**Thanks to everyone the reviewed and followed the story so far. **

**Chapter Three: The Hounds of War**

* * *

"_War does not determine who is right – only who is left."_

Rose attached the last of her armour before making sure all her weapons and equipment was in order. A thump to her right brought her out of her thoughts, she turned to see Jack beginning to sort her own weapons.

"So…care to share what the hell is going on?" Jack shifted her gaze indicating that she was more interested than she was letting on.

"Ha! I wish I knew myself, I am as clueless as you are." Rose ran a gloved hand through her hair, this really was the last thing that she needed right now.

"Well I suppose it isn't every day that the man who is a copy of your husband and two other versions of him turn up." Rose couldn't prevent the bark of laughter that escaped her, which only increased at the glare she received from the ex-con.

"Thought you called bullshit on that?"

"Well shit Blondie, after the things ave seen you do? Doubt there is anything that is impossible when it comes to you."

Rose found herself laughing once more as she turned and made her way towards the shuttle. As she walked past she felt the strangest sensation tugging at her mind, almost as if she was missing something important. Glancing off towards the corner where all three blue boxes stood she understood. After Game Station, Rose had always been close with the TARDIS. But she hadn't realised how much she had truly missed the time machine. With a slight smile she sent a wave of affection back towards the magnificent ship she had once called home. The wave of gratitude and surprise directed back at her made her smile widen. Apparently she had surprised the old girl with that trick.

"Commander, ready when you are." Rose sent a nod towards her shuttle pilot and proceeded towards the mission. Maybe the Doctor's showing up wasn't all bad.

* * *

Nine scrubbed his hands through his cropped hair, something had gone wrong with Rose and he had no idea where to start. He chanced a glanced over to everyone in the room, Pinstripes seemed to be thinking along the same lines as he was. Bowtie seemed pretty closed off and Nine couldn't help but wonder how long it had been since he had seen the blonde woman. He seemed to be taking it better than he was. It was Rory who broke the eventual silence.

"How is it that you know her?" He had directed the question towards Bowtie, good he really wasn't interested in any chitchat till he figured this all out himself.

"She was a previous…companion. I left her here to have a life, actually managed to leave her with a human copy of myself. I wonder where he is in all of this, can't imagine he approves of the career choice."

"You created a metacrisis and left her out of her time with no way of knowing if it was stable or not? What the hell would possess you to do that?!" Nine exclaimed almost violently, he turned into more of an idiot than he thought. It was didn't really surprise him that it was Pinstripes that rushed to defend the action. He very much doubted that this was the last time the tenth version of himself would need to defend his previous actions, especially the one's regarding Rose Tyler.

"It was the right choice! The metacrisis was dangerous, he needed Rose to make him right. I thought that he could the rest of his life with her, the one adventure I, we, can never have." He could see the reasoning, he really could. He had always wanted the best for her. An irritated huff caught everyone's attention and all eyes turned towards the source.

* * *

River Song could feel her irritation building by the minute, she knew of Rose Tyler, had found enough information to piece together some parts of the puzzle. The Doctor never mentioned her, not like that was a surprise right enough, but still. To leave a clone of himself with her, she must be something else. However judging from the interaction they had previously, the woman didn't seem overly interested in the Doctor. River glanced towards the Eleventh Doctor, her Doctor, but it seemed as if he was as interested in Rose as she was of him. He didn't get defensive, he didn't worry about her safety and he wasn't showing any sign of wanting to know her past. That couldn't be said about the other two, and while she was normally quite confident with who she was and her position in the Doctor's life, she couldn't quite couldn't quite control the huff of irritation that escaped her.

Realising she had the attention of everyone in the room she felt the irritation increase, "If you are wanting to find out about her, why don't we just check out one of the terminals. If she is military personnel then they are going to have a file on her." She wasn't the least bit surprised that it was the Tenth Doctor that rushed over towards the terminal, she was surprised he had held out as long. The familiar buzz of the sonic echoed through the room followed rapidly by a blaring alarm and a synthetic voice.

"Alert, unauthorised access detected! Unauthorised access detected." River flinched as the alarm continued, she seen Amy and Rory clutching their hands over their ears as the door slid open once more. Standing at over six feet tall with features similar to that of a raptor the alien posed an imposing figure, the blue face paint stood out sharply on his face but did nothing to hide the scars on the lower half of the right side of his face. He was flanked by another alien, this one looked similar to a human but instead of hair she had what looked like cartilage ridges extending from the back of her head and she was blue. Amy and Rory's eyes bulged as soon as they saw then, _still getting used to the aliens. _River knew it was more the shock of everything else going on, Amy was very good at reacting to new species. A human woman with dark hair and sharp eyes pushed her way through the two standing in the door frame.

"EDI, shut down the alarm. We can handle things from here." With the alarm finally shut off the woman turned towards them, "I'm Lieutenant Ashley Williams, just what do you think you are playing at in here?"

"Well you know what it's like, just needed a bit of light reading!" Ten responded with a toothy grin, River smothered a laugh when the glare on the Lieutenant's only intensified.

"Well you will just have to do without, Commander might have given you access to the mess-hall, but that's all she has authorised and until we hear otherwise that's the way it is staying. But we aren't completely heartless, Garrus here has volunteered to…keep you company till the Commander returns." The two women left, while Garrus propped himself against the side of the door. River wasn't sure but she would swear he looked amused by the whole situation. That amusement only seemed to increase at the groan from Ten and the scowl from Nine.

Again her Doctor was seemingly blank about the whole situation.

* * *

The shuttle docked with the research base with surprising ease, the report had stated that Horde ships were in the area but so far it had been quiet, _too quiet_ Jack couldn't help but think to herself. Glancing towards Rose she could tell that the feeling was mutual. Rose pulled out her pistol and took point with Jack and Vega following close behind. There was no preparing themselves as the door leading to one of the main labs slid open, the Horde had been here alright. Blood had coated the floor, she seem Vega slip slightly but managed to catch himself just in time swearing violently as he did.

"Watch yourself twinkle toes." Jack snorted but the joke felt hollow even to her, none of them were opposed to using violence but this was wrong, "Were there any soldiers on board?"

"According to the reports there is a security team of seven, thirty scientists were stationed on board as well. This is a slaughter plan and simple." Rose voice was grim as she continued making her way through the lab, "Keep a look out there is a good chance they could still be here, finding survivors just became a priority. Salvage as much data from the each of the terminals as we go hopefully we can find something to make this worthwhile. Cortez, stay on standby we may need a quick getaway." Moving gingerly through the room, Jack couldn't stop the grimace escaping her as she made her way towards the terminal in the corner where she could clearly make out a severed arm still clutched to it.

"OK, what the fuck is going on? I have seen the Horde do some messed up shit but this is brutal even by their standards!" Jack finally managed to hack in and upload the data to her omni-tool.

"I hear that, this is loco! Commander, you think something else did this?"

"I'm not sure. Jack's right though, this is extreme even for them." Jack didn't like the troubled look on Rose's face, not that she would ever admit it but she had been worried about the Commander for a while now. A lot of expectations had been placed on her when it came to this war and they were finally taking their toll.

They continued their way through the base, the bloodshed also continued each room was as grim as the previous. They progressed forward at a steady pace pausing only to collect more of the data required. The screech of claws on metal was the only warning the received as a Horde Scavenger launched itself towards Vega sending them tumbling to the ground with curses and hisses, the marine was barely managing to hold the creature back, the only thing preventing his neck from being ripped open was the armour that he was wearing.

Rose moved forward quickly, grasping the creature by the head and jerking it roughly to the side effectively silencing it. Jack covered them as the Commander pulled the downed marine to his feet ensuring he hadn't sustained any injury. More screeches echoed throughout the halls bouncing from the metal walls and making Jack cringe, _well least we always know when they are coming. _The three of them dove behind cover as more Scavenger's poured into the hall and wasted no time in opening fire onto them. Screams broke out as the bullets' hit home, Jack flared her bioticas and sent a powerful throw towards three of them sending them flying violently into the air while Vega finished them off with three well placed rounds.

Jack heard the Commander curse violently before, looking over she saw Rose had a golden glow surrounding her. Vega shared her look, it was never good when Commander Thorn was pissed!

* * *

Rose dove behind cover while delivering a well place head shot, this was starting to turn into the worst case scenario. She seen the flare of Jack's biotics take out three of them, but cursed when she saw more appearing down the hall. _These things are really pissing me off! _She started to pull from the power that always lingered just under the surface, after almost one hundred and sixty years it was safe to say she had mastered it. She stood quickly, holstered her pistol and sent a surge of power through her that sent her flying towards the Scavenger's faster than the human eye could follow. The brutal charge sent a great number of them backwards, flailing arms and legs causing more of a hindrance than anything. With them downed she pulled the golden glow into her right fist then slammed it directly into the floor, the sheer force caused a small creator to appear in the floor and ended many of the Horde.

Standing, she felt the force of the bullet's being fired past her head to take out any creatures that had escaped. One had escaped both her attack and the gunfire of her companions and was running directly towards her, blood dripped from its mouth as it snarled, the intentions clear. Rose stepped to the side slightly and brought her right knee up sharply and straight into its stomach, more blood sprayed from its moth as it hissed in agony. The momentum caused it to flip over and Rose had shot it in the head before it had registered hitting the ground. A low whistle brought her out of her musings.

"Jesus Lola, remind me never to get on your bad side." Jack's laughter seemed to agree with the statement and Rose found it hard to resist the smile that tugged at her lips. John had hated guns, had hated violence in general and she often wondered just how disappointed he would have become with her. For all she knew that what she was doing was to help protect many lives across the galaxy, she knew that doing this had already saved many lives she just couldn't help but wonder just what he would have said. _Maybe it would have been better if there was guilt_ she thought to herself, she was taking a life, surely there should be some! But there never was.

"Please Vega, you love getting me annoyed." She couldn't help the laugh at his smug expression, any of her doubt fading away for the moment. She could always count on her crew to make her feel that what she was doing was right, regardless of the violence behind it. A scrapping of the vent had all three team member's guns drawn and pointed towards the celling ready to open fire when a frantic voice caused them to pause.

"Wait! Don't shoot!" Rose frowned, she recognised that voice.

"Miranda? Is that you?"

"Commander? I don't think I have ever been so happy to hear your voice." The vent popped open and Miranda's pale face came into view, "Would you mind giving me a hand down?" Rose motioned for Jack and Vega to continue collecting the data from the terminal as she dragged a table to below the vent, hauled herself onto it and helped ease the trapped woman from the vent. Her eyes widened ever so slightly when she seen the state she was in.

Miranda's form fitting trousers had been ripped right up to the thigh, teeth marks covered her lower leg. Something had literally tried to take a bite out of her. Moving her eyes up she saw the scrapes, bruises and burns that littered the woman through the taters of her clothes her once long hair appeared ripped and singed and now sat in jagged cuts above her shoulders.

"Oh Miranda, what happened here?" Rose never got her answer as the other woman pitched forward, the adrenaline wearing off. "Cortez! We need an EVAC now, and notify the Chakwas we have injured incoming." She slung Miranda over her shoulder, being as mindful as she could of her injuries and made her way back to the shuttle with her team.

"I sure hope that data was worth it." Vega grumbled behind her, she couldn't help but agree.

* * *

Ten sighed as he poked at the food he had been given, they had been taken to the mess-hall under the watchful eyes of their babysitter something he could definitely do without at the moment. Unsurprisingly Rose had been plaguing his thoughts for several hours now. He needed to know what had happened. He hadn't left her in 2005, but it definitely hadn't been 160 years out. She had been placed in the time that she was supposed to be in. None of this was possible, but saying that neither was sitting having dinner with two versions of his self would be possible either.

His musing was interrupted when the elevator opened and a rush of feet sounded and the young Lieutenant from earlier came barreling round the corner shouting at the other soldiers in her way.

"Make a hole! We have a medical emergency in bound!" The second half of the statement seemed to be directed towards an older woman who had just come out of what he assumed was the medical ward, rather than the soldiers that were flattened against the wall. Ten felt his hearts sink and his throat clog, Rose? Had something happened to Rose? Nine had stiffened upon hearing the news, ice blue eyes swivelled towards the two woman who were setting up the room. Even the three companions looked a bit concerned, his future self didn't seem to share the concern instead kept his head bowed over his food. Ten scowled at him, was this what he turned into? Someone without a care for a former companion, a friend?

He was interrupted from his musings as the elevator doors slid open once more. He automatically stood up, willing to rush forward to help in anyway, when the person rounded the corner he almost passed out with the sheer rush of relief he felt. Rose was carrying an unconscious woman over her right shoulder and was striding towards the medbay. Ten sat back down heavily, she was fine. Nothing had happened to her, not that he knew what could have happened to her, but still. She was safe. So caught up in his musings he nearly missed Rose and the Lieutenant coming back out of the room, it was Rory moving towards them that finally snapped him out of it.

"I was wondering if you need any help, I have medical training and I may as well earn my keep while I am here." Rose seemed to study Rory for a bit before nodding her head.

"I am sure the Doc will appreciate that, Ash get him introduced and see if we can put him to work." With a salute from the other woman, she led Rory back towards the medbay. He took this moment to quietly study her, she was clad in an armour unlike any he had seen before. The gunmetal grey reflected off the florescent lights in the room, the shape emphasised her breasts, toned stomach and strong legs but strong enough that it could withstand a hit. Ten felt his ears flush slightly even with a layer of metal he couldn't prevent himself from eyeing her form. This time it was Garrus who startled him out of his musing.

"You been having some fun without me Thorn? I'm upset." The distinctive voice managed to convey his amusement easily and what was with all the nicknames that people were throwing at her? He could feel the jealousy rise within himself and the growl that escaped Nine shown just how he felt about the other aliens comments. The slight tightening of another's fist went completely unnoticed.

"Well, you know me Big Guy. I do love a party. I'll be sure to bring you along next time though." Rose directed her signature smile towards the raptor. _His smile!_ This was just not right, it was also exactly the opposite of a reunion that he would have ever wanted. Not that he ever thought this was in any way possible. Enough was enough, they needed answers and they needed them now. He opened his mouth to put his point across when he was interrupted by Rose turning towards them, "Just let me get changed out of this armour and file a mission report. I won't be much longer." Without waiting for a response she turned, motioned for Garrus to follow her and walked out on them once more.

"Is it just me, or does she walk out on us before we ever get an actual answer?" Amy pointed out helpfully with River humming in agreement. Everyone failed to notice that the Lieutenant had joined them once more.

"Seriously? You lot are complaining that the skipper has better things to do? You do realised that there is a war going on, right?" Cutlery clattered to the table as the three Doctors stared at her in horror as her words sunk in. Rose, his precious pink and yellow human, was fighting in a war?

What had he done?

* * *

"We won't know anything further till Miranda wakes up but we did manage to retrieve all the data from the terminals." Rose could see that this wasn't exactly the answer that the Captain was looking for, but unfortunately there really was nothing more that she could say.

"Understood Commander, keep me posted. Anderson out." There was no control over the tired sigh that escaped her, today was quite possibly turning into the day from hell and until Miranda woke up there really was no chance of it getting better. She felt a taloned hand land on her shoulder, turning she sent a tired smile in the direction of her friend.

"You are starting to look a little rough round the edges, maybe you should try and get some sleep."

"Yeah maybe, don't think that I am the only one that should be taking that advice. How you holding up Big Guy?" Rose looked up at her friend and truly was worried for him, she couldn't remember a time she had ever saw the Turian looking as drained.

"You know me Rose, I'm ready to follow you into hell whenever you need me." Rose beamed at the use of her first name, she could only assume he had done it in an effort to cheer her up.

"Right I best go down and face the music I suppose, have put them off for long enough." Garrus motioned for her to go first and both headed down on the elevator. Whatever she had been expecting when she turned the corner towards the mess-hall it hadn't been for the pinstriped wearing Doctor to take a hold of both her arms with bruising force and give her a fierce shake. Before Rose could even raise an eyebrow in response he was hauled off her and pinned against the wall, Garrus snarling fiercely in his face.

"What do you think you are playing at? You ever touch her again I will rip your arms off" Rose tried to push down the exasperation she felt towards her friend, she knew he was just being overprotective over her just like he knew he was more than capable of taking herself.

"Ease off Big Guy, am sure he never meant any harm…Right Doctor?" Rose turned her questioning gaze towards him, she hoped she managed to convey her exasperation through the amusement she felt. The Tenth Doctor nodded as much as his position allowed and with a final snarl Garrus released him, "Why don't you give me a bit of time with them, see if I can't get to the bottom of what caused this. Besides, you know as well I do that I can more than take care of myself" Garrus looked ready to argue but one look at her irritated glare, or the fact he remembered she really could take cae of herself, seemed to make him think otherwise and he let the Doctor drop to the ground in a graceless pile.

"Alright Thorn, just watch yourself. I don't trust them." With that he turned around and stalked off towards the forward batteries. Rose sighed once more before reaching a hand down to pull the stunned man off the floor before turning to the rest of the group who had watched the altercation in stunned silence. She moved forwards to sit at the table next to River and the bowtie wearing Doctor and looked over all of them before landing her gaze on Ten.

"You wanna tell me what the fuck that was all about?"

* * *

**And that is it for chapter three. I hope you have enjoyed and shall try and update again soon. Big thanks to everyone that has been reading, reviewing and following it does mean a lot and encourages me to keep up the (hopefully) good work. **


	4. Chapter 4: A Time Gone Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or any of the characters in this story, this is merely for my own entertainment.**

**Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed or Favorited. You guys are the best! Now on with the story**

**Chapter Four: Memories of a Time Gone Past**

* * *

"_Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it." – George Santayana_

"You wanna tell me what the fuck that was all about?" Ten flinched as the question was directed towards him. OK maybe, just _maybe_, he had been a bit harsh by grabbing onto her like that but he couldn't contain himself, he needed answers! What was going on? What was she fighting in a war? How was any of this even possible? He was saved from answering by Nine speaking up.

"We just want to know what happened Rose. You're fighting in a war, commanding a ship! You have to know this is never what we would have wanted for you." Ten watched as she stared hard into Nine's face with her single eye, another thing he had wanted to know about. Rose let out a quiet hum before responding.

"Well you don't always get what you want, do you." It wasn't much of a question and he struggled to find a response. It was River who spoke.

"Who is it that you have been fighting?" Something was off in River's tone but no one had time to analyse it before Rose continued.

"We are still not completely sure what their true name is, many names have been used, but we call them the Horde. They are come from the Dead Zone." Ten's head was spinning, he had never heard of anything like it and he knew of almost every species in the galaxy!

"Sorry, what exactly is the 'Dead Zone'?" Amy piped up, looking rather bemused by the entire situation.

"The Dead Zone is what we call a region of space located near the outskirts of the galaxy. From the little amount of information we have been able to gather, there is no planet capable of sustaining any life, yet the Horde thrive out there. While many ships have ventured into it none have ever managed to return, we can only guess that it is only accessible to the Horde. But we have never been able to salvage enough to confirm it." Rose rubbed the back of her neck, as if trying to think of the best way to describe everything that had happened in such a short amount of time.

"When did the war start?" He had finally managed to find his voice which seemed to come as a surprise to the table.

"There had always been attacks throughout the years but never anything to this scale. They first attacked Earth in the year 2023." A chocked gasp escaped Ten, a sound that had been echoed by Nine and Amy. Eleven and River had been staring in horror at Rose.

"How…how is that possible?" River whispered towards the woman, Ten glanced between the two hoping for all the answers to just suddenly appear.

What had happened to his Rose?

Rose always figured she was being extremely hopeful that this conversation would be easy, more than anything she just wanted to get back to work and not take this fun little trip down memory lane. But they deserved to know her story

"When I first joined Torchwood I went through the same basic training as everyone else, fitness weapons and what not. After a few years we started to notice changes, I could run faster for longer, injuries healed at a faster rate and there was no difference in the way I looked. No grey hairs, no wrinkles not even an extra freckle. John ran some tests on me and we found out that I wasn't aging…"

"_John, c'mon is this really necessary?" She questioned again as she fiddled uncomfortably with the wires that had been attached to her. She heard him sigh and couldn't stop the wince that escape her. She knew he was just worried about her but sitting atop an exam table, in her black tank top and shorts, the paper crinkling with every move she made and don't even get her started on how cold it had been when he hooked up the wires. Two hands landed on her shoulders as he lowered his head to rest against hers. _

"_I just want to check, for all we know it could be absolutely nothing and you just have the best genes on the planet." He chuckled weakly at his own joke and it was then she seen just how worried he actually was, "Please Rose, just do this for me. Please?" Rose made a show of making an exaggerated sigh before nodding her head, he gave a genuine laugh at that. _

_He worked diligently, taking blood and running any scan he could think of. By the time he had finished he had paled several shades, his hands were clutched tightly on the counter as he read the results again and again. _

"_John? What is it?" The only response was the word 'no' being whispered over and over again. Rose's eyes widened in surprise as he let out a roar and swiped everything from the counter sending it crashing to the floor. "John! John, stop it!" She had to shout to be heard above the noise, and was not expecting him to grasp her by the arms suddenly and push her against the table she had previously been positioned on, the edge digging into her lower back. _

"_Why? Why did you have to do it?" Rose gasped at the tears that escaped his eyes, she had never seen him looking this vulnerable before. She moved her arms slightly but he tightened his grip, not enough to hurt he would never hurt, it just seemed like he was terrified of letting her go. _

"_Why did I do what?" Rose whispered, afraid that anything louder would cause him to break. _

"_Save him, why did you have to save him?!" It took her a moment to realise who he was talking about. He had long since given up as referring to himself and the Doctor as the same place, stating that he wanted to be his own person and Rose was more than happy for him, "When you….when you took the vortex into you, it was going to kill you so he took it out. But something must have gone wrong, he only had it in him for a couple of seconds and even that had caused him to regenerate. It had been in you for longer, you should have died. It's changed you Rose; physically you are stronger, and your bones are denser, you heal in half the time if not less and I honestly don't know how your body will age. _

_Rose stared in shock struggling to comprehend what he had just said. It had changed her, she had been willing to die to save the Doctor but after it was all over she could barely remember a thing. The memories did eventually come back but the Doctor never asked so she never mentioned it and surely he would have told her if she had been changed in such a way. She was interrupted from her musings by muttered confession. _

"_If you had left him to die, you would have been fine. You would have been happy." She let a small smile show at that. He had since let go of her arms placing both of his hands on either side of her hips, head bowed in hurt. She raised her hands to his face to make him look at her, his eyes registered some surprise. _

"_If I hadn't save him, I wouldn't have you now would I?" _

"_Rose I don't think you understand what I am trying to say. You are going to our live everyone you know, your brother…me. You are gonna watch me wither and die." _

"_No, I am going to spend the rest of your life with you. As long as I get to spend as long as I can with you then I am happy. And you never know, the great John Tyler could be wrong!" His mouth crashed down on hers and he held her tightly. Everything would be fine…_

"Six months after that the Horde invaded Earth, we were caught completely unaware. Five percent of the population was wiped out before the defences were even raised, it was a slaughter. Luckily the military had been upgrading their weapons and shield systems for years, ever since the Cybermen. The Horde invading jump started humanities technological advance by almost seven hundred years."

There was nothing but a stunned silence surrounding the table, both of the Doctors familiar to her had gone pale and part of her couldn't help but wonder if they were going to be sick. Amy was glancing at the remaining Doctor worriedly as he stared down at the table, Rose noticed that River was also staring at him but her expression confused Rose more than anything. River was staring at him with a mixture of horror while subtly shaking her head.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked the other woman completely unprepared for her to fling herself backwards turning his horror stricken eyes towards Rose. She was completely surprised to see tears were forming.

"Yes. Yes I am." Did she really expect anyone to believe that? Amy by this point decided to step in, clearly something more was going on with her friends.

"Is there somewhere we could get some rest? It's been a long day."

"Of course. There should be bunks set for you in the starboard observation, the room you were in before. You are welcome to a shower but it is a military ship so don't expect much privacy." With a flustered nod from Amy, both women turned to leave the ship but River stopped and turned towards Rose.

"What happened to him?" She asked nodding towards Roses left had, the simple silver ring had dulled slightly.

"He died."

"So the clon…"

"John." Rose interrupted not unkindly, at River's confused look she elaborated, "His name was John, not 'The Clone'" There was nothing hostile about her tone, simply matter-of-fact, and River nodded in understanding.

"So, John died in the war then." Again Rose simply nodded, "I'm sorry for your loss." With River turned and left but not before Rose saw a flash of…something in her eyes.

"Shouldn't you go after her?" she directed her question towards the Doctor she didn't recognise. Surprise seemed to flash in his eyes slightly and she wasn't sure if it was because she was interacting with him or the question. He was saved from answering by Rory and Ashley coming from the med-bay.

"Miranda is awake and looking for you skipper, you wanting me to get Garrus to take over babysitting duties?" Rose snorted at the affronted looks all three Doctors were sporting.

"Nah, they can be trusted." She turned to one of the terminals on the wall as a blue sphere popped out, "EDI, give all of our guests access to deck 3 and the cargo bay."

"Confirmed Commander, I have altered their access and alerted the crew of the change. Is there anything else Commander Tyler?" She shook her head negative, "Logging you out."

"I don't like it Commander, but it's your call. But if they do anything I don't like I'm going to shoot them." Rose laughed at Ash's statement, _probably going to take more than that. _

"If you will excuse me, I need to go check on our patient. You have full access to the TARDIS without any issue." She turned slightly towards Rory, "Amy and River are in the observation deck if you wanna join them." After excusing herself she moved towards the med-bay, what she wasn't prepared for were the doors sliding open and Miranda launching herself, teeth bared and arms raised, blood running from her hands.

* * *

Nine surged to his feet, ready to step in the way of the woman but as he moved he stopped suddenly in shock. He watched in stunned silence as Rose moved out of the way, grabbed the unknown woman's arm twisted it behind her, kicked her legs from under her and pinned her to the floor yet still managed not to further injure her.

"What the hell has gotten into her?!" Ashley exclaimed suddenly drawing her pistol. Nine couldn't control the frown that graced his face. He didn't like guns.

"I have no clue, go check on Chakwas!" Rose grunted as she pinned Miranda's arms with one hand and her legs down with her own, a concerned frown gracing her face. "Miranda?! C'mon, snap out of it!" Thudding feet sounded from the med-bay indicated the arrival of Doctor Chakwas and the Lieutenant. The older woman thrust a needle towards Rose clearly not wanting to be anywhere near the struggling woman, and if the gash on the side of her face was anything to go by, Nine couldn't blame her.

"Commander, it's a sedative! It should knock her out." Rose plunged the needle into Miranda's neck, the woman twitched slightly before laying still. "I don't know what happened, one minute she was just out cold next thing I know she is rushing out of the room. Her face was nothing like I had ever seen before!" Nine looked back and forth between the two, clearly this wasn't something that happened every day.

"As long as you are alright, get one of the gurneys and some equipment moved down to the starboard storage hold. I want answers, but we can't be sure that this was a one off. Ash make sure there is someone on that door at all times."

"If it is alright with you Commander, I think I would like a lie down. I am not quite stable on my feet." By this point two men had come forth to load the unconscious woman onto a stretcher and more her. Rose nodded at towards Chakwas in understanding before turning towards him.

"Don't suppose that there is anything that you would be able to do for her? Run some test?" Nine stared at her in shock, he really wasn't expecting her to ask for help, not that he minded don't get him wrong.

"I should be able to run some scans, see if I can get to the bottom of it." Nine could feel two pairs of eyes burning into the back of his head which he ignored and sent a grin of reassurance towards Rose which, to his delight, she returned.

"Thank you, it is appreciated. I will take you down to the hold, it is near where that TARDIS is so I don't know if you two want to go as well?" Nine could tell from the grumbles that neither liked being seen as an afterthought, but at this moment in time he really couldn't give a damn. "Also, I don't mean to be rude but you all being the same person could confuse things a bit, is there anything we could call you?"

"The regeneration cycle that we are would probably be for the best." Pinstripes piped up, the glance he through towards Rose seemed to be warring between pride and affection, "I am the tenth version, old leather is nine and quiet boy in the corner from what I can tell is eleven." Rose glanced towards said 'quiet boy' with a slight smile, which if anything only caused him to close off more, _what is with him? You would think he would be delighted to see her! _If Rose noticed anything off about him she made no indication.

"Well you seem to be getting younger all th…"

"Commander, sorry to interrupt you have an incoming transmission."

"Patch it through to the war room, Joke. I'll be right there." Rose turned towards us with a small smile, "Guess this is where I leave you, if you need anything just let EDI know and she will alert either myself or one of the crew. I will come check on Miranda as soon as I can…Nine." With that she turned and walked away from them. Again. But he didn't dwell on that for too long as something that he had been holding in bubbled up and he spun round towards Eleven.

"What the hell is going on with you?!" Eleven looked up at him with that closed off look he had been sporting ever since he got there, Ten had also moved round to study him with a strange look in his face.

"I don't know what you mean, I just want to find a way to get the TARDIS operation and get my friends home. Now if you don't mind I would like to check up on them." He moved to stand but was interrupted by Ten who had surged forward to stand in his path, his brown eyes studying intently.

"You don't care about her anymore, do you? She means nothing to you anymore." It wasn't much of a question but Nine found himself hoping that there was once. He didn't want to imagine what it would be like to not care about Rose Tyler. His hopes went unheard as Eleven brushed past the other man and walked towards the observation deck.

"I think that was all the answer you needed." Nine looked at Ten through a narrowed gaze as the other man's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"We always move on, running from one adventure to another, it's what we do best. But when was the last time we ever forgot about someone who…"

"Someone who meant everything? Never." Nine sighed and moved towards the elevator, Rose had asked for his help and by the looks of who badly he had messed up her life, he would do everything he could to make up for it.

* * *

River had stumbled blindly through the door and sat heavily on one of the bunks that had been set out for them, a dreadfully uncomfortable thing but she couldn't care at the moment. She felt Amy place her hand on her shoulder.

"River? What's going on? Are you ok?" The concern in her voice made her smile, she could always count on Amy to look out for her. But she couldn't hide this, she needed to tell someone.

"I don't know what's wrong, I feel like my time with him is up. And she is part of it." She sounded bitter even to herself but she couldn't help it, something was going on with the Doctor and that woman had something to do with it.

"You mean Rose? She has her own problems to deal with rather than running off with the Doctor and had you looked at how he has treated her? He has barely even glanced at her." The mothering scolding tone to her voice had River smiling a bit more, _but that's the thing you are forgetting rule one._

"The Doctor lies, you know as well as I do, I mean just look at the other two they are having all out brawls in her name." She paused as the door opened however on seeing Rory she continued, "You don't act like that unless you care about the person!" River heard Rory sigh as he lowered himself into the bunk opposite them. He looked exhausted himself.

"You know that you are important to him, right? I mean he has barely even glanced at the Commander. You really think she is going to take your place in his life? You're his wife!" Rory exclaimed, before River could find the words to say the man himself walked in. River noticed his fists were clenched yet his face was blank. For some reason this made her more worried.

"Is everything alright?" She asked relaxing a bit when she saw that he had softened his expression while looking at them.

"Hmm? Oh, everything is perfectly fine! Just came to see how everyone was holding up then off to check on the TARDIS see if we can't get back home sometime soon!" River smiled, his enthusiasm contagious as always. "Ponds, Doctor Song would you care to join me?"

"How could we ever refuse you, sweetie."

"If it's all the same I am going to find it in me to refuse him, I am knackered!" Rory exclaimed but nudged Amy on stating "I am just going to sleep, besides I know you are dying to know what's going on."

With that the three headed towards the elevator, River noticed that there seemed to be more crew members around than before and she couldn't help but wonder if _the Commander_ had something to do with it. She also found herself wincing at the harsh emphasis she put on the name, the woman had done absolutely nothing while she had been forced to relive some of the worst moments in her life as well as losing her husband. Jealousy was not sitting well with her, but she couldn't seem to control it. Reaching the cargo bay she saw the two other Doctors standing by the TARDIS'.

"Amy, River we have all agree that you can't walk around calling all three of us 'Doctor' God knows how confusing that would be so you can just call them Nine and Ten" He pointed to each man dismissively not noticing the glares he received in return. Both River and Amy looked at them while giggling.

"Hello I guess." Nine and Ten both gave a cheery grin in Amy's direction as a response, "So why are we all just standing outside? Surely if there is a problem we need to be inside the TARDIS." River laughed at the scowl that crossed Nine's face as Ten sulked.

"Well that has now become her number one problem….she won't let us in. We went to run a few tests on the woman, Miranda, but couldn't find anything other than some heightened brain activity. Then we thought, 'let's go to the TARDIS loads of different tests can be run with the equipment in there' but no….she decides to be stubborn and won't open the door for either of us. None of her will." Everyone couldn't help but stare as Ten continued to ramble on and on about 'unopening stubborn time machines going in a huff' so much so they didn't notice the door to one of the storage bays open until it was too late.

Amy's gasp of fright made everyone turn and River felt her blood run cold. The unconscious woman from before, who she assumed to be Miranda, had both arms covered in bandages, black straggly hair fell in her face and a gun pointed at Amy's head with an arm around her neck. River reached for her own gun but cursed when her hand never grazed it, _it must still be on the TARDIS! _River watched as her Doctor, Eleven, moved forward with fury in his eyes.

"Let her go, now. I can help you but you can't hurt her so just let her go!" The other Doctor's had also moved forward slightly, Ten placing his arm on River's in a comforting and protective gesture that brought a small smile. The smile was quickly wiped of at the grunt of pain from Amy as the gun was pushed further into her head. Eleven's hands were clenched as he stepped forwards again, Miranda dragging Amy further back as a result. River looked around for anything that could help cause a distraction but found she didn't need to.

"Miranda!" There edging closer to them in a slightly crouched position with a pistol at the ready but not aimed was Commander Tyler. River honestly didn't think she would ever be happy to see anyone as much as she was right now. "Miranda, you have to let her go."

"No! Don't come near me! You come near me I will blow her head off right now!" River could feel the anger burning within her, no one would treat Amy like that and get away with it. A scuffle out of the corner of her eye indicated that Rory had come down just in time to see his wife with a gun to his head. A man and women were holding him back, preventing him from getting in the way.

"Alright Miranda, we'll play it your way. Tell me what's going on?" She saw the three Doctor's eyes swivel to the Commander in shock but River could see exactly what she was doing. She reached up and gave a squeeze of reassurance to Ten who looked down in surprise before nodding.

"Put the gun down, slowly. Kick it to the side. Put your hands behind your head and turn, I don't want you having any surprises behind you!" River watched as Rose complied with all of the instructions, the tight blue t-shirt and the combat trousers that had been tucked into faded blue army boots wouldn't have been able to conceal any weapons.

"I've done what you asked, now do you think you can let her go?" Miranda's weapon was suddenly pointed at Rose the chocking noise from Amy increased. The three Doctors both surged forward but Miranda fired a warning shot at their feet that stopped them. River rushed forward and grabbed Eleven.

"Don't! Anything could set her off and Amy isn't safe right now!" She could tell that he was warring with himself but he relented when she pushed him further back. By this point the gun wielding woman seemed to have forgotten about them and focused her attention back on Rose who had moved slightly closer.

"This is a trick! You aren't the real Tyler! She wouldn't have given her gun up for anything." River wondered if this was true, judging by the look on her face it probably wasn't far from it, _he is not going to like that_. She brushed that thought aside, now was not the time for that. Amy was the priority!

"That's true but that girl means a lot to a good friend of mine and I am sure that he would like her back unharmed. No just giv…." A gun shot and a grunt of pain echoed out and River glanced at Amy in fear, but she wasn't hurt. Following the path of the she saw Rose clutch a hand to her shoulder, red blood pouring in between her fingers. She could almost feel the horror from the three men behind her. Shouts of 'Commander' ran throughout the cargo bay as marines rushed forward but she waved them off.

"Miranda, it's me. Look at me, you know that this is the real me. I just want to help you." Miranda's face was filled with horror, her grip on both Amy and the gun loosening slightly but not enough for either to fall free

"I…I'm scared Rose, I don't know what's real anymore. What did they do to me?!"

"I know you're scared, and I swear to you I will find out what they did. But right now you need to let Amy go, she hasn't done anything and she is just as scared as you." There was a moment of hesitation before the arm slipped from Amy's neck. The girl ran away, stumbling slightly as River caught her in a fierce hug making soothing noises as she sobbed her heart out. She heard Rory's pounding feet make their way over to them, snatching Amy up in a reassuring hug. River saw the look of utter relief on Eleven's face and reached out to give his hand a comforting squeeze which he eagerly returned. They both looked up at the small noise of protest that came from Ten as he tried to push forward along with Nine.

Turning slightly she saw that Rose had moved closer to Miranda, who turned and waved the two men back, reached forward slightly with a blood coted hand.

"C'mon Miranda, give me the gun then we can see about getting you better." Miranda glanced down at the bloodied hand with eyes wide.

"I shot you! Oh my g...I nev…I'm sorry!" Miranda threw the gun towards Rose repulsed, River stepped forward with her hand out. Rose passed her the gun with a grateful smile before taking the shaking Miranda into her arms. Both women stood gingerly as the elderly doctor, Garrus and Vega all rushed forward. Rose silently passed the shaking woman off to Vega who swept her into his arms and left with the doctor.

"You know, you said you were going to invite me next time you decided to have fun. I'm beginning to feel left out!" Rose chuckled at that before hissing as the movement jerked her injured shoulder.

"Hey, least this time I had a party on the ship. Not my fault you are late!" River couldn't help but chuckle, they two definitely had a good relationship. Rose glanced over and gave her a small knowing smirk.

"Think you need to get fixed up Thorn, you're bleeding all over the place." Garrus had said it so flippantly that if it hadn't been for the display earlier one she never would have guessed that he was concerned.

"Doc's a bit busy with Miranda, although." Rose turned her gaze towards Nine who went to step forward but was interrupted by Ten rushing past. River saw Garrus tense up beside the woman, clearly he wasn't over the incident from before. "It's alright, he can fix me up good as new." She patted him on the arm and with a grunt he left. River watched in exasperation as Ten hovered over his new patient while Nine brought over a stool and eased her into it, she could tell that Rose's patience was wearing thin.

"How about I handle it from here? Woman's touch and all that?" River said nudging both me out the way and laughing at the relived look on the other woman's face. "You're going to need to take you're t-shirt off, I can't do much from here." She rolled her eyes as both Nine and Ten gapped before blushing bright red as Rose stood and pulled off her t-shirt with not a care in the world revealing a black sports bra with 'N7' on one strap. Looking over at Eleven, she saw him hastily turn his attention back towards Amy's throat but even from here she could see the tell-tale flush to his ears.

_I'm not even surprised. _What did surprise her was the lack of jealousy and anger that she had expected.

* * *

Rose sighed as River cleaned her shoulder with the water that had been given to them buy one of the marines.

"There doesn't seem to be any obvious damage and the wound isn't bleeding half as much as it ought to be, but am sure you know that." Rose snorted slightly at that and saw the woman send her a smirk. Once the bandages were rapped round her shoulder she stood and examined her ruined t-shirt with a frown, _I'm going to run out of these at the rate I'm going. _Glancing over she caught the eye of the redhead.

"You alright?" Rose was startled to see tears in the young woman's eyes, she was even more startled when she pushed away from her husband and Eleven and launched herself in the form of a hug. Rose held in the hiss when pressure was placed on her injury but shook her head when Eleven came to move the girl from her, he caught her eye and for the first time that he arrived there was more than just a blank face. An involuntary smile broke out on his face before he ducked his head and moved back.

"Thank you, thank you so much I honestly thought…" Rose patted Amy on the back in sympathy.

"It's alright, I want you to know something. That isn't Miranda something she would ever do if she were in her right mind. You get that, right?" Amy hesitated slightly before nodding. Rose sighed in relief, "Now if you don't mind I'm gonna go and get changed, as much fun as it is to walk about half naked, it is chilli in here."

Rose rolled her eyes as Nine and Ten flushed scarlet and Amy made a chocking noise. She noticed River was studying Eleven curiously but didn't think too much into it before turning and heading to her cabin, stopping once to reassure Cortez that she was fine. What else could go wrong?

She had the distinct feeling that she should not have said that.

* * *

**And chapter four is done, massive thanks for sticking with it. I did focus more from River and I know she is a bit different from show but it is heading in a direction so stick with me**


	5. Chapter 5: Painful Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in the story, I am merely using them for my own entertainment.**

**Massive thanks to everyone for the support they have been giving me, this is the most I have ever written as I often lose confidence after the first few hundred words. Now let's see if we can get this story moving a bit**

**Chapter Five: Painful Revelations**

* * *

"_That's the thing about pain, it demands to be felt." Fault in our Stars_

Rose sighed as she entered the elevator washed and dressed once more, her shoulder throbbed with every move she made. Pain was good, she could deal with pain. It was more reassuring than another feeling in the world, _well that's slightly morbid _she thought with a slight smile. A groan escaped her as her thought's drifted to what was waiting for her below. Three Doctor's, all stuck on her ship and apparently no way out. She knew that she was playing her cards close to the chest but she couldn't deny the affect he/they had on her, she would always care for the Doctor he had been a big part of her life but she noticed that the feelings no longer rushed forth, they were just there like an old friend. But no matter how much she cared for the Time Lord, he wasn't her John. Oh she had loved him dearly and after quite some time, a long time, she had managed to move on from his death.

The elevator doors slid open to reveal three Doctor's, Jack, Vega and Cortez. Rose wondered briefly where the three others but pushed it to the back of her mind as Jack whirled on her with fury in her eyes. _Well, that's not good. _A sigh escaped her as she moved towards the group, pain flared in her shoulder as it met Jack's fist. Nine moved forward grabbing Jack and pushing her away.

"What the hell are you playing at?!" His words seemed to be backed up by Ten and _Eleven_? Rose rubbed her head in exasperation before moving between the leather clad man and Jack. Turning towards Jack,

"OK, first off, ow!" Jack glare intensified slightly and Rose say Vega and Cortez try and stifle the sniggers they held in.

"Well gee Blondie, how about not getting shot on your own fucking ship!"

"It's not like I woke up this morning and thought to myself, 'hmm I wonder what would make this day more interesting? Oh I know, let's go get shot!' Miranda had no idea what was going on, something happened to her on the research base and she needed an act of faith." Jack backed off slightly but still looked far from impressed by the situation.

"Haha, hell Lola, trust you to have a valid reason for taking a bullet." Vega sniggered while Cortez out right laughed. Rose turned her glare to towards him, he sobered slightly but still looked amused.

"Can I help you with something Mr Cortez?" Rose's amusement seeped through her words and took the heat out of them.

"Joker was looking for you ma'am, wanted to see if I could find you. Don't ask me, I don't know why he didn't use the com either." With that the man turned away to work on the shuttle as usual. Rose turned her questioning gaze towards the other two. Jack snorted, and motioned to Vega.

"C'mon tree trunk, let's get some grub. Try not to get yourself shot, hmm?" Rose's visible eye rolled at that.

"Yes mum!" Jack flipped her off and moved off to stand by the shuttle with Vega, _must be bad if food is being pushed back_. She laughed slightly before sobering and turning her gaze towards Nine, "Don't ever put your hands on a member of my crew again, understand?" She saw the absolute shock register on the faces of all three men.

"Rose! She hurt you! Do you realise the damage that is caused from a bullet? I wasn't about to let her make it worse!" Rose was surprise he refrained from calling her a 'stupid ape', this was the same tone he had used with her in the church oh so long ago. But this was different, she wasn't a stupid nineteen year old shop girl who knew nothing about how the world worked. Drawing herself up Rose returned his glare.

"And did you forget everything I said to you? Faster healing? Stronger in general? River even said It herself that it was starting to heal almost immediately. Jack is who she is, hell that was the equivalent of a hug coming from her!" Rose all but snarled but Nine was never one to back off, Ten beat him to a response but she had a feeling they had the same thought process

"Yes I heard it, but that doesn't mean that I want to see you hurt! Look at what's happened to you, you're commanding in a war! You put yourself constantly in harm's way, look at what's happened to your eye! God, Rose this is not you, you don't carry guns! You don't hurt people!" His voice rung throughout the cargo hold and Rose could feel the eyes of her marines on her wondering just how Commander Thorn would react. She had had quiet enough of this man.

"You're right, I don't hurt people." Ten opened his mouth to say something but Rose interrupted, he had made his peace with her, it was her time to talk, "I have helped saved the lives of a lot of innocent people and will continue to fight in this was to save even more. I may not be able to float in and save the day with nothing but a screwdriver then leave before the mess clears up, but damn it I am a good person who has devoted over a hundred years of my life trying to help save the galaxy. These are good men and woman who put their lives on the line to protect innocents, not just butcher lives!" By this point she probably had the attention of the whole ship but she couldn't bring herself to care, just because he didn't agree with that she had lost all sense of who she is.

"Rose I am sure that there are other ways that you could have helped instead of putting yourself on the front lines. What would he say? You are not honouring his memory by taking lives." Rose couldn't believe that he had just said that and apparently neither could Eleven if the startled gasp that came from him was anything to go by.

"How dare you, how dare you bring him into this and use him for your own purposes." How she managed to keep her voice level was a mystery even to her, she looked between Nine and Ten both of whom seemed consumed with fury at her life choices. _What fucking right did they have! _

"The metacrisis was a copy of everything he, _we_, are. If we think this way then it is a sure bet that is how he felt when you decided to throw your life away!" Ten was all but screaming in her face but he looked far from done at this point, "You are not invincible Rose! Your eye, which you don't seem to acknowledge, is gone! You lost it because you decided to play soldier!"

* * *

"You are not invincible Rose! Your eye, which you don't seem to acknowledge, is gone! You lost it because you decided to play soldier!" Ten panted heavily, this was not the way he wanted this conversation of go but he had to get through to her. What she was doing wasn't right and the sooner she realised it the sooner they, and himself and the other two versions, could help stop this war and they could take Rose Tyler away from all of this. What happened next left him completely speechless. Rose reached up and ripped the eye patch away, opening the closed eye Ten felt his world come to a halt. She hadn't lost her eye at all, instead of the once honey brown iris now looked molten gold, the pupil was a brilliant gold dot in the middle. He stumbled backwards at the surge in power that coursed through her causing a golden outline to surround her, even out of her armour she looked like a warrior goddess.

"R…Rose…" Nine stuttered in shock, it was so like what happened on the Game Station that it physically hurt Ten to look at.

"I am only going to say this once so you better listen up! I am not playing soldier, I don't need you to rescue me from my choices and I most certainly don't need you using my dead husband against me. The Horde are threatening to destroy all life in the galaxy and if that means that I need to use whatever means that I have to, then so be it. I have never felt guilty for the choices I have made or the lives I have taken to ensure that innocent people are not harmed. Now if you want to help me stop these things, fantastic I will take ANY help I can get but if all you want is to fix the TARDIS and leave then that's fine too. You will be given any help, equipment and man power that you need but you will not second guess the decisions that I have had to make while you are on my ship!" Ten saw it then, he saw Commander Rose Tyler. Defender of the galaxy, and he had never felt so disgusted with himself for doubting her.

Both Nine and Ten opened and closed their mouths a number of times before clenching their teeth together and nodding in agreement. All eyes turned towards the remaining man who had remained quiet through the entire exchange. Ten watched in stunned silence as the man in question moved forward crouched down to pick up the blue eye patch and stood to face Rose before sending her his own nod and handing her the eye patch. With that Rose turned to leave it was then he noticed that the men and women who had been working in the cargo bay had been listening to everything that had been said. Vega stepped forward with Cortez and Jack slightly behind him.

"Yo Lola, after that little display we all just thought you should know something. It has been an honour and a privilege to fight by your side in this war. You have saved a lot of lives, hell most of us would have died long before now if it wasn't you pullin' our asses out of the fire." With that every marine in the cargo hold saluted Rose which she readily returned.

"Oorah!" Rang throughout the cargo hold and only served to make Ten feel even more ashamed of himself at the smile that grew on Rose's face as she dismissed her crew and moved towards the elevator. His had ruffled through his hair in exasperation, he didn't know why he couldn't seem to get things right when it came to her anymore. He never messed up half as much as he had in the two years he travelled with her, _it's not even been a full day! _

"Well, that was eventful. Shall we try and figure out get the TARDIS up and running again." Eleven stated while moving back towards the three boxes in the corner. Ten had been feeling a surge of fury since his conversation with Rose and directed it towards, well, himself.

"What is wrong with you?! You have barely looked or spoken to Rose since we got here, then when we find out what's happened to her you seem more interested in getting away from her!" Green eyes clashed with brown.

"I agreed to help in any way I could, same as both of you." At this Ten felt more rage bubbling up while his future-self remained passive to the whole issue. It was then that Nine decided to weigh in.

"You can't seriously be happy with what she has become…"

"And what exactly has 'she become'?" Eleven interrupted harshly, the passive mask melting away quickly to reveal the annoyance underneath, "What was she supposed to do when she lost her husband and family to this war? Was she supposed to stand aside and let her whole species, the whole galaxy be wiped out when she has a chance to save it?"

"She was never supposed to be a soldier. She was never supposed to be in danger!" Nine scowled, Ten nodded in agreement before continuing,

"We never wanted this life for her, we wanted her to live a long and happy life. We wanted her safe." Ten was not prepared for the onslaught he received.

"Safe? She was supposed to be safe?" Eleven turned to Nine, "And was she safe when we trapped her in a bunker with a Dalek? She was safe when we left her stranded on a spaceship while we jumped through a window to save another woman, with no knowledge if we would be able to get back? She was safe when she was trapped in a parallel universe? Tell me, since meeting us when has she ever been safe?!" Ten felt his throat clog in pain, he had never truly thought about how some of his actions would affect Rose but he still had a bit of fight in him,

"Rose knew this life wasn't safe, but she always knew we don't like guns. We aren't soldiers!" Ten felt the leather clad man beside him tense ever so slightly, the war was still too close for him.

"Have you listened to what you are saying? 'We, we, we, we, we' what about her? Have you ever thought that maybe Rose is happy with the way things are?" Eleven sighed and shook his head, but Ten couldn't help but wonder how his opinions could be so different.

"Why are you different?" Eleven sent him a questioning look, "Why do you feel differently? The packaging changes but the important stuff that stays the same and everyone knows no matter what that 'the Doctor doesn't like guns' no matter what and neither of us wanted this for Rose, so why are you different?" Ten watched as Eleven squirmed at his questions

"Because…because we lost her once by making her decisions for her! The only reason that she was in this universe is because _we_ left her here. And what she has done…she did what felt right to her, without us being her number one thought. And I think that's brilliant." Eleven looked down with a fond smile on his face before looking back up, "We never get over Rose Tyler and I am not about to risk losing her by trying to take her choices away from her." Ten looked down once more, he really was the biggest idiot in two universes.

"We won't lose her again." Ten muttered, but there was no real confidence in his voice. _There is no reason for her to give up the life she has here, why would she come with us._

* * *

Rose glared at the reports on her desk once more in the hopes that by some miracle they would go away. _I would really rather be doing anything other than this. _As soon as she had finished her train of thought the Aegis lurched violently sending her tumbling as the alarm overhead sounded. Her eyes narrowed as she lurched towards the elevator and heading towards the CIC. The doors slid open again and there was another lurch, Rose could hear the shouts from the crew as they scrambled to find something to hold onto. She ran past the stumbling marines towards Joker.

"Joker! What the hell is going on?!" she demanded as she finally made her way towards him.

"Commander! We have a Horde ship on an intercept course. Oh shit! They're firing!" A red beam streamed across the ship grazing them, not enough to do any major damage but as Joker veered to the left Rose heard a few curses as people crashed to the floor again.

"Commander, shields are holding and main gun is at 100%" EDI input while Rose nodded in agreement.

"Right Joker, you heard the lady…" Joker smirked in return and brought the ship around to fire at the Horde vessel. Explosions rained on the side of the ship as the weapon impacted directly.

"How do you like that?!" Joker shouted eagerly as more explosions came out of the ship.

"Finish it." Rose watched with a slight detachment as the piolet brought the ship round once more and opened fire.

"Yeah, you sons of bitches!" Cheers rang out throughout the CIC as the horde ship finally exploded entirely, the shock wave causing the ship to sway ever so slightly. "We sure showed them, eh Commander?" Rose however was distracted, _that was too easy. _

"I'm going to check on the crew, EDI I want a full status report. Joker head for the Citadel, I want us out of here as soon as possible." Joker seemed to read her mood quite well as he nodded his head and turned towards the screen once more.

"Aye aye, Commander." With that Rose turned and made her way to deck 3 stopping often to check on a number of crew who had been injured in the attack. She bumped into Garrus, who after confirming that no damage was done, let her know that all her guests were in the starboard observation deck. Heading towards the room she heard the loud voices of the Doctor's companions, Rose couldn't help but roll her eyes _really? Another argument? _With a sigh she pressed the button to open the door but couldn't have been more surprised as she once again found the redhead launching herself at her.

"You're alright! No one would tell us where you were and the elevator wouldn't go to the right floor." Rose smiled slightly before pulling herself away from the Scottish woman.

"I'm fine, everything has been sorted now." Rose said lightly before moving her gaze towards the three Doctor's, "Have we had any luck with getting the TARDIS up and running?"

"Actually, yes we have had a few ideas but…we are going to need your help." Ten stated lightly while Rose drew up an eyebrow.

This should be interesting.

* * *

**And think I am going to wrap it up there, this has been the hardest chapter to write so far so as always reviews are appreciated. **

**I know it may not be the reaction many wanted from the Doctor/ Rose interaction but trust me it is going somewhere. **


	6. Chapter 6: A Stranger Calls

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned, I am merely using them for my own entertainment. **

**Massive thanks to everyone who has continued to read my story, it has done better than I could ever have imagined and I am really glad that everyone is enjoying this side of Rose. I have read many stories (all of which have been fantastic) but I always thought to myself after the length of time that had passed that she would have tried to move on and make a life for herself, wither for her own self or because that is what the Doctor would have wanted, so there would not always be a straight forward reunion. **

**Anyway enough of my ramblings and on with the story!**

**Chapter Six: A Stranger Calls**

* * *

"_In 900 years of Time and Space, I've never met anyone who wasn't important."_

Nine sighed as he moved from the elevator behind his future selves, they had tried moving the elevator to another floor in the hopes of finding Rose but so far nothing had worked and they ended on the same floor. His mind was in turmoil as he went over everything that Rose had said. She was right, what right did he have to judge who she had become with the little options that she had at the time. Hell he had been forced to fight, he had become a soldier. He suppressed the bitter chuckle at how much of a hypocrite he must have seemed. But there was a small part of him that just couldn't picture his precious girl as a gun wielding soldier. They had just entered the observation deck when they were violently thrown to the floor. Standing he noticed Eleven's companions bracing themselves as they looked out the viewing window. The three Doctors moved over to join them on wobbly legs, apparently the amount of time the TRADIS had thrown them about had come in good for something. Nine couldn't prevent the widening of his eyes at what he saw.

The Aegis was engaged in a battle with a ship that looked…monstrous. It was over four times the size of the Aegis, the outside was twisted pieces of metal welded together adding to the menacing look. Two massive steel pipes protruded from the front of the ship which they soon found out was the guns of the ship. A missive pulse of red light came from the ship and they had no choice but to brace themselves as they veered out of the way of the blast, the rumble and shouts that followed showed that they had not been entirely successful. They dodged another blast and fired their own from the forward cannon's causing explosions to rain from the other ship. Nine watched as the Aegis turned around and fired on the ship once more, the massive explosion caused the ship to rock and forced them to shield their eyes. When it was over there wasn't much left of the ship and cheers rung out across the ship, the three companions all looked relieved while Nine and Ten both looked haunted by what had happened. The door slid open to reveal a soldier with a bright orange light on his arm that he seemed to be typing things into, _looks like a computer of some sorts. Still seems a bit too advanced for the year it is. _

"Does anyone in here require medical attention?" He asked while glancing around for any visible injuries. When all shook their head negative he continued, "No problem, I will report to the Commander that everyone is accounted for." Nine stopped him before he could progress any further.

"Has there been any word on Ro…the Commander? Do you know where she is?" He could feel questioning eyes behind him wondering just what he was getting at. The soldier in front however seemed to have grasped where his thoughts were

"The Commander has reported that she is fine and will be doing her rounds soon." With that he turned and left, and Nine couldn't prevent the small sigh of relief that escaped him. A sound that was mirrored by the redhead.

"Good, I was worried about her." Nine turned to her as she said this with eyebrows raised.

"You do seem to be very concerned for her well-being, considering you have never met her before today." The question was clear to everyone and he saw the woman bristle slightly at being asked to explain her reasoning.

"Well she did save my life, it kinda makes you warm up to a person. Hell, she got SHOT saving my life, if that isn't a reason to get attached to someone I don't know what is." Nine felt suddenly ashamed for doubting her. Rose had saved him and he knew how attached he had gotten to her because of it. He nodded his head in apology and Amy smiled in return. The peace however was soon shattered as Ten exploded as he rounded on Nine.

"Really? That's the reaction that you have to what we just saw?! An entire ship was just wiped out and we just stood by and watched and you are calm about this?" Ten seethed while Nine was really struggling not to punch him again.

"Are you really going to go over this? Again?" Nine questioned with some disbelief, he took the saying 'whipping a dead horse' to all new meanings. Ten spluttered but Nine interrupted him before he could start, "Rose stood there and told you what had brought her to this position, she has made peace with the life she has. And I am proud of what she has become, she has made a life for herself. Ten made to speak once more but it was River that interrupted him this time.

"Maybe next time we should just let them blow us all up instead?" The condescending smile that she sent Ten caused a snort to escape him.

"That's not what I am saying, I just…" Ten fumbled for the words to use.

"I understand. She isn't the same woman you remember, right?" Ten nodded his head in agreement as River continued, "But there was once when you weren't the same man she remembered." Ten made to interrupt, clearly not believing for a second that this was the same thing, "It doesn't matter if you agree, but if you keep implying that she has turned into such a bad person you are going to lose her." Before anyone else could comment, the door slid open to reveal Rose. Nine barely had time to register her before Amy launched herself at the woman.

"You're alright! No one would tell us where you were and the elevator wouldn't go to the right floor." Nine rose an eyebrow, _how did she know that? _He watched as Rose pulled away from the other woman smiling slightly,

"I'm fine, everything has been sorted now." She turned her gaze towards the three Doctors. "Have we had any luck getting the TRADIS up and running?" To his surprise it was Ten that answered the question.

"Actually, yes we have had a few ideas but…we are going to need your help." Ten stated and all three watched as the woman in question raised an eyebrow. It made for a slightly strange look what with one eye being covered but it got the point across. Nine decided to answer the unspoken question.

"The energy that you produce could, theoretically re-power the TARDIS enabling her to recharge any depleted power." Rose turned more fully towards him.

"And just how much energy would this take?" To say she looked less than pleased would be an understatement, Nine shifted slightly wondering if he could get out of this without any bodily harm being inflicted, on him at least.

"We aren't sure, it could take a minimum amount, it could take almost all of it…" He trailed off uncertainly.

"So it could potentially kill me?" Nine's eyes widened at the statement. It was River that answered the question that caused his head to spin.

"No, we can stop the power drain before it gets too much, allow the energy to rebuild and start the process again if required." Rose's eye had narrowed slightly as River continued her description, but was beaten to saying anything by Rory who, from what Nine could see, looked livid.

"Now hold on! You do realise that Rose is a person? Not some…mobile battery unit for the TARDIS!" Nine watched the interaction wishing he could be anywhere else right now, _this is why I don't do domestic. _

"I am aware that she is a person, but she wanted to know the facts! These are the facts, sugar coating it isn't going to change the situation." River took a deep breath before turning to face Rose, "And no one is making her do something she doesn't want to do." Rose smiled at that before turning towards him.

"Are you ready to do this now?"

"Rose, you don't have to do this now. We can wait a bit longer do more research, you won't be going into this unprepared." Nine reassured but he was unprepared for the flash of annoyance that crossed her eyes.

"Sorry Doctor but in case you didn't notice I am fighting in a war. Now we have sixteen hours before we get to the Citadel where there will be forty-eight hour shore leave. This means if something does happen and I need to…recharge it gives me more than enough time to do so." Nine opened his mouth to protest but Ten spoke over him.

"Fair enough, if you are sure. We can start now." Nine turned to argue but stopped himself at the look he received. Ten seemed to be warring with himself, and Nine decided to keep his mouth shut and followed Rose down to the cargo bay.

* * *

Rose stood in front of the newest looking TRADIS, the Eleventh Doctors, with her omni tool activated to read her life signs and ensure that she was stable. Not that she was overly worried, she didn't believe for a second that the TARDIS would actually hurt her. She tried to ignore the looks of the three Doctor's and the companions as she pulled the gold glow into he had and placed it on the door handle of the ancient machine. Rose felt the humming in her head grow stronger as the energy pulsed and smiled as she felt the familiar presence in her mind. The glow grew brighter and she closed her eyes in concentration however when she felt a slight breeze on her face she forced them open once more and couldn't prevent the gasp that escaped her.

Roaring hills of red grass stretched out before her, the burnt orange sky seemed to glitter as the two suns seemed to cast permanent daylight all across the land. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, she had heard from John all about his home world but even his vivid description could not do justice to the beauty that lay before her. Rose was startled out of her wonderment by a noise behind her, turning she found a woman with dark hair that fell in thick black curls and what looked like a version of an old Victorian dress.

"I am glad that you have finally come home, my Wolf." The woman smiled slightly, a smile that Rose couldn't help but return. The loving feeling that had echoed through her mind increased and suddenly Rose knew exactly who she was staring at.

"Hello TARDIS. It has been a long time since someone called me that." The woman in front of her positively beamed at her.

"I knew you would get it, for as smart as my Thief is, he is no match for you." Rose's smile dimmed ever so slightly which caused a confused look to appear on the dark haired woman's face.

"Why have you brought me here?"

"I pulled you into my heart, I wanted to see you again. It has been so long, but I fear that there has been a change in you my Wolf." Rose sighed slightly at that.

"A lot has changed, but I like to think that I am the same as before." Rose commented while sitting and motioning towards the TARDIS to do the same. She glanced down at the omni tool and saw that everything was the same as normal. "But I still want to help you, I still want to help the Doctor."

"I know Wolf and I am so pleased with the life you have made for yourself, but you are growing weary as time wears on. Everyone asks so much of you, including my Thief. He doesn't understand that you need time." Rose sighed slightly, maybe this is what she needed. Someone who understood, had been through most of what she had.

"I buried my husband who I loved more than anything in the world, I mourned him and then after more years than I would care to admit, I moved on. It doesn't mean that I care for him any less but I just moved on…is that a bad thing?" Rose could feel unease spreading through her, doubt that she hadn't felt in years came to the surface. Is this what the Doctor made her? Someone constantly second guessing themselves? Rose felt a hand placed on top of hers.

"Of course it is not a bad thing my Wolf. You more than did what was right for someone who suffered as much as you had. If my Thief had not arrived here would there ever be a doubt?" Rose shook her head, "I know you care for him as you have always done, but you truly believed that you had lived your life with him and that you would never see him again."

"And he felt the same." As Rose said this she felt the TARDIS hesitate, "It's alright, I know who she is. John told me about the library."

"River Song is an incredible woman, but will never replace my Wolf." Rose smiled lightly at that, it was good to know that she wasn't completely replaceable

"You think you are ready to open up? He has been terribly worried about you." The other woman smiled at that before nodding and standing.

"Until we meet again."

Rose blinked as she found herself back on her ship staring at the wooden door. With a slight smile she gave the door a slight push and it opened to show the gleaming new, well to her anyway, console room. The pale blue glow and glass looking floors seemed to give the Timeship a more futuristic look. She turned to the others but was unprepared for the slight gaping look on the three men's face.

"What?" She demanded as Amy, Rory and River all entered the TARDIS.

"The…the readings never changed." Ten stuttered wide eyed, "You never used an ounce of power to open her!" Rose laughed at the matching expressions.

"She just need a bit of girl time, but you might want to check on her anyway." Rose motioned inside and Ten and Eleven moved inside, Nine however stayed beside her. Rose turned to him and raise her eyebrow.

"You're at your mother's. Right now, you are safe and sound in Jackie's flat with telly and chips." Nine shook his head and rubbed a hand through his close-cropped hair and Rose couldn't help but feel for him. "You shouldn't have gone through half of what has happened to you. I ruined you." At this Rose gave an incredulous look.

"Ruined? You think you ruined me? Why? Because I didn't turn out how you wanted me to be." Rose's anger surged then deflated as she saw the broken look in his eye. She sighed tiredly, he really didn't mean any harm. "Look, I know this is never how you thought my life would turn out, hell not exactly how I thought it would turn out either. But I have had a good life, it's been hard but I am where I am and I am not going to dwell on what could have been. You don't get to take credit for everything that goes wrong in the world." She stated with a smile that he returned easily before he moved forward and wrapped her in a secure hug. Rose stiffened slightly before relaxing, hugging wasn't much of a past time for her anymore but it was still more than welcome.

They were interrupted but someone clearing their throat, turning they saw Eleven shifting slightly in the doorway to the TARDIS.

"Sorry to interrupt, thought you might like to come see how Sexy looks now."

* * *

Eleven raked a hand through his hair, whatever Rose had done had worked with getting the doors open but that was pretty much it. The emergency lighting allowed them to move about easily but was a far shout from how bright the console normally shone. All rooms apart from a few of the bedrooms had been cut off in an effort to save some of the residual power. Amy and Rory had went to their room in an effort to get changed, and somehow freshen up. _I doubt military life would be for them_ he couldn't help but chuckle at the stray though. River and Ten were at the console scanning and confirming what they already knew. They weren't going anywhere till Sexy was up and running. Turning swiftly he headed back towards the door to find Rose and Nine hugging. It was far from an intimate gesture but it still caused him to shift slightly and his arms twitch in longing. Oh, how he wanted to be in that position. Unable to take the scene anymore he cleared his throat gaining the attention of the two.

"Sorry to interrupt, thought you might like to come see how sexy looks now." _Really? That's the best your thousand year old brain could come up with? Really? _He scowled at himself mentally as Nine scowled at him physically.

Rose nodded and brushed against him slightly as she moved past him, he was instantly overwhelmed by then sent of apples and metal. He found himself missing her usual sent of vanilla and strawberries, but this seemed to fit her more and as odd a combination, it was all Rose. He followed her into the TARDIS and was shocked at what he saw. As Rose moved further into the console room lights flickered on until the whole room was illuminated and Rose stood next to the console with a fond smile on her face.

"Oh, look at you!" Rose whispered fondly, running her hand along the console and the lights seemed to flicker in greeting.

"She seems happier to see you than us three." Ten murmured in amusement which caused Rose to flash him a grin, "She also seems to be getting more dramatic in her old age!" The exclamation caused an outright laugh to come from Rose and an annoyed chirp to come from the TARDIS. Eleven smiled slightly, the old girl really did seem happy to have her home but he couldn't stop the wave of doubt that flowed through him, _this could be a very short reunion. _He felt a wave of comforting emotion coming from Sexy and an all knowing smile appeared in his mind. Just what was she up too?

"So how long before she is full up and running?" Rose questioned looking around.

"By the looks of it, it could be another week before she could travel. Possibly more if we are wanting to be sure she can make the return travel." River answered but Rose simply frowned in thought.

"What is it?" Eleven questioned her.

"Doesn't it seem a bit strange to you? All three of you suddenly end up in a parallel universe, which by all rights should be impossible, the TARDIS sustains only a power drain whereas the last time that you 'crashed' here she almost died as a result. Something is not right about this." All three Doctor's beamed at their girl, she always did ask the right questions. They were interrupted by the arrival of Amy and Rory.

"Hold up! I thought that the TRADIS brought us here because she was forced to?" Amy questioned as she walked up to Eleven. They turned to look at Rose who was staring at the console in thought. "Rose?" Amy questioned gently.

"Oh she definitely brought you here, but I somehow have a feeling that she wasn't 'forced' into it." Eleven focused on the TRADIS herself and noticed that she seemed strangely quiet during the entire interaction.

"Are you saying that the TRADIS was _working _with someone to get us stuck here?" Rory exclaimed, but before Rose could answer River interrupted.

"But we aren't stuck, are we? Alright we have to wait a few days till she powers back up but theoretically we can leave after that." River turned her head towards Rose and something seemed to pass between the two blonde's, "Unless she doesn't want to leave that is..." River trailed off and both women returned to their thoughtful expressions before they both whirled on the three Doctor's.

"What?" All three men exclaimed at the same time. Rose snorted while River rolled her eyes

"You really think we don't realise that you already have an idea of what's going on?" River question with a raised eyebrow. Rose crossed her arms and put all majority of her weight on one leg causing her to lean back slightly. It was a posture that was both casual and slightly intimidating and Eleven could not for the life of him work out how, but it was impressive none the less not that Rose wasn't always impressive. She was wonderful! Amy coughed at his side and he realised he must have been staring for slightly longer than was socially acceptable.

"Ah, right. Idea, yes of course we have an idea of what's going on. Brilliant I am, well we are!" Eleven rambled nervously, the other two Doctor's groaned slightly in exasperation. "Oi! I don't see you two doing anything."

"I really turn into this idiot?" He heard Nine mutter slightly but before Eleven could respond they were interrupted by Ten.

"The TARDIS brought us here to find you, this specific you." Rose raised an eyebrow in question and Nine continued.

"You have been here, what a 160 years?" At Rose's nod he continued, "The TARDIS could have brought us back at any point in your timeline but she didn't. Something must have happened in your past that has shaped how you have become now. Something that needed to happen before we were brought here." Rose looked confused for a second before recognition appeared on her face.

"John."

"Your husband?" Amy enquired softly, seemingly trying to be as delicate as possible about the situation. Eleven was glad that she was here, sometimes he did lack tact when it came to personal issues. Sometimes.

"Yes, it has to be. It was after he died that I was able to properly use the energy, it was after he died that I joined the ANM." Rose sighed softly and Eleven wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms in comfort.

"But I don't understand, why it have to happen afterwards? Surely it would be better to be able to save him?" Rory asked completely confused. Ten chose to answer him.

"It could have been many things, his death could have been a fixed point in time and we had no choice but to come after. But why wait so long, what is it you need here?" Ten directed the last part of the question towards the console but it was Rose who answered.

"Because she needed a soldier." With that she pulled out her pistol from the leg harness, spun round and pointed it at the figure who had just materialised. "Isn't that right?" The figure in black chuckled slightly, majority of their face had been covered but Eleven could see a wide grin pulling at their lips.

"Oh, you are good Rose Tyler! She was right about you!" He laughed heartily and Eleven found his hands clenching with the need to reach out and pull Rose behind him protectively. No one was going to hurt her ever again. He watched as Rose's eyes narrowed slightly before she dropped the arm holding the gun but did not place it back in the holster.

"What do you want?" Eleven question as both Nine and Ten moved closer to Rose Tyler.

"Oh that's simple, I want her." The figure, who he assumed was a man due to the voice, pointed towards Rose.

"And why's that?" Rose asked which caused the man to turn towards her and grin once more.

"Because you are the Bad Wolf, and you my dear, are the only one who can save the Universe, well not just _the _Universe. You're going to save them all"

* * *

**And there we have it folks, thank you to everyone that has continued to read and has stuck with me so far. I will be looking to update again as soon as I can. **

**And remember to leave a review to let me know what you think and how I am getting on!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Plan

**After a bit of a break, I am trying to get back into writing this story as I do have a lot of love for it. It has been a while, so excuse me if I do seem a bit rusty. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven: The Plan**

* * *

_Better to fight for something than live for nothing – George S Patton_

Rose's hand tightened on her gun as the console room melted away, and only herself and the man in black remained. It took everything in her power not to spin round to take in the barren wasteland that appeared around her.

"Where are we?" Rose questioned as the man grinned once more.

"We're inside your head. I have got to say, your mental barriers are quite something. Luckily I had a helping hand." He responded.

"The TARDIS?" She questioned, receiving an enthusiastic nod in return, "Why is she helping you?"

"Well, that's where it gets a bit complicated." He stated, before looking around, "you see, I am the one who convinced the TARDIS to bring the three doctors here. As you guessed, we needed you to have full control of the powers that you possess. You are the only one with the power to put an end to the horde before they destroy not just this universe, but every universe."

Rose studied the man before her, his manic behaviour from before didn't match the serious tone he used now.

"What do I need to do?" Rose questioned. The man seemed to stare at her for a while, his head tilted slightly to the side.

"You seem very trusting of me all of a sudden." It was more of a statement, than a question but Rose could hear the curiosity burning within him.

"The TARDIS wouldn't have helped you find me, let alone get into my head if you weren't being honest. That's good enough for me." The man's manic grin returned full force.

"Very well, Rose Tyler."

* * *

Time seemed to slow for Ten as the man in black disappeared and Rose stumbled forward, falling to one knee and clutching the console.

"Rose!" Nine exclaimed before moving to kneel next to her, his eyes widening as he noticed the blood running from her nose.

"I'm fine, hell of a headache though." She grumbled, managing a grateful smile when Amy handed her a tissue.

"What the hell happened?" Ten exclaimed, his mind spinning with everything that had happened. He found himself on the receiving end of multiple glares while Rose winced at the volume. He really wasn't winning any popularity contests today. Nine sighed in exasperation before turning back to the blonde.

"What happened exactly?" Nine said gently.

"He said that he there is a way to stop the Horde before this was spills over to other universes." Rose stated, finally standing up with a slight wobble. Ten desperately wanted to reach over to steady her, but stuffed his hands into his pockets instead, not entirely sure she would accept the help he gave.

"How could it spill over? The walls between worlds are sealed." He finally managed to force out.

"There is a small opening, close to the dead zone, that's how you were able to make it through. And because it is so close to the dead zone, no one from this side knew about it." Rose explained calmly, "There is a way for us to travel to the dead zone and stop the horde from invading further."

"I though you said no one could travel there?" Amy questioned nervously, her hand searching for Rory's.

"There wasn't, which is where you three come in." Rose stated, turning her attention towards the three Doctors, "The TARDIS can power the Aegis, using the vortex and a homing chip from a Horde warship when can get to the Horde base. Once we make it through, you will be able to make the jump to the original universe." Rose stated. Ten couldn't believe how matter of fact she was being about it all. "The hard part is going to be getting the homing chip, but we should be able to…" She trailed off and her right hand went to her ear. She shook her head slightly before turning her head to nine, "What are the chances of this working?"

"Provided the TARDIS has all the information, it could work." He stated, he looked reluctant to continue.

"What is it?" Rose questioned with narrowed eyes.

"It…wouldn't take the three of us. One would have been more than enough, so why are we all here?" Nine questioned. No one was really surprised when Rose shrugged slightly.

"That, I am really not sure of." She replied, before flinching, her hand flying to her ear again, "Alright Joker, I hear you. I'm on my way." She turned back to the others, "We don't have long before we reach the Citadel, I would recommend having a look around. It really is something." She made her way out the door. Ten hovered for a second before following her, ignoring the protests from the others.

"Rose. Rose wait, please." He stated, jogging slightly to catch up with her. He stamped down the hurt at the slightly wary expression she had.

"If you're here to judge me more about what I have been doing, I'm really not in the mood." She stated impatiently.

"No, that's not why. I want to apologise to you?" He watched as her eyebrows rose.

"Is that a question?" She answered back, her lips twitching with the effort not to smile.

"No, no it wasn't a question." He chuckled slightly, "I'm sorry Rose, I haven't exactly been very understanding of what you went through. This isn't what I wanted for you," He raised a hand as she opened her mouth, glare firmly in place, "And before you say anything, I know it's not about what I want. I selfishly wanted to believe that there was a part of me that got that happy ending, spending the rest of my life with you. I just wanted the best for you."

"I know." Rose sighed in response, "But I can't have you make decisions for me. Not now, not again. I made my peace a long time ago with being left. I was happy with John, but I'm not the same anymore. You will always mean the world to me, but things won't go back to being the same."

Ten nodded in agreement, even as his hearts crumbled. Rose hesitated before bringing a hand to his arm in a comforting gesture before walking off towards the elevator.

He meant everything that he had said to her, but that didn't stop a small part of him trying to figure out how to get her away from all this. With a heavy sigh he turned back towards the TARDIS.

* * *

"And you believe that this could really work?" Rose really couldn't fault Captain Anderson for sounding as skeptical, judging by the Admirals face, the feeling was mutual.

"Honestly, I don't know. There are a lot of variables that we need to work out, but at this point, I'm not sure what we've got to lose by trying." Rose replied, bringing a hand to rub the back of her head, an old nervous tick that she had never been able to get rid of.

"This could turn out to be a suicide mission Tyler, do you really want to risk your crew for something that might work?" Anderson replied. Before she could answer, Admiral Hackett interrupted.

"Send us over all the data before you do anything. I want to know everything there is to know about this plan before we agree on anything. Hackett out." With that the hologram flickered out of existence.

"I don't like this Tyler, there is a lot riding on this and not a lot of solid proof."

"Trust me sir, I don't want to be running into anything blind. But we are running out of time." Rose replied, watching the man run a hand over his face, suddenly looking older than ever.

"I will get a team working on tracking a downed Horde ship. We may be able to salvage what we need from that. Tyler, keep yourself safe." Anderson replied, with a salute, he was gone as well.

Rose heaved a tired sigh and leaned heavily on the bar in front of her, not turning when she heard the footsteps behind her.

"How you holding up?" Jack asked, surprisingly gentle. Rose smirked slightly before turning to face the other woman.

"Not gonna lie, I have been better." Jack smirked slightly before pushing off the wall and leaning against the bar beside Rose.

"It's showing; you are starting to look as bad as Garrus!" Jack cackled as Rose rolled her eyes, "Seriously though, you should get some sleep."

"I'll sleep when I am dead." She replied automatically, this conversation had happened many times before. Without disappointing Jack replied;

"We're going to be waiting a while if that's the case! C'mon, we are almost at the Citadel and I could use a drink." Jack said while walking towards the door, "Besides, I hear Aria is looking to see you." Jack laughed as Rose groaned, shoulders slumped as she followed her.

_This day is getting better and better _she thought to herself sarcastically.

* * *

**Well that is it. I know I rushed through the reasoning behind everything, but I am just trying to get back into the swing of everything. **

**As always feedback is much appreciated and I promise I won't leave this as long next time. **


End file.
